Howling at the Wind
by AnimeWolf524
Summary: AU. Sam and Dean are a pair of Were-wolves. Trying to catch up to their pack, they're caught by a group of werepanthers. One stands out, espescially to Dean. Castiel, a black pelt. Dean/Castiel, Gabriel/Sam
1. Chapter 1

Ways of Speech

Regular speech: "In quotation marks"

Mind-speech: _"Same as regular only in Italics."_

Thoughts: _In plain Italics_

Memories: [In brackets.]

"_Dean!"_

Dean ignored the call, continuing to climb up the cliff.

Sam glanced at him. _"At least hear what he has to say."_

Dean sighed and stopped. The black wolf swung his head, turning to see what was so important.

A large tan blur landed on the cliff next to him. Roger, the were-mountain lion traveling with them, clearly had something to say.

"_Where exactly do you think we are?"_ Roger asked.

The black wolf snarled. _"Listen, Roger, I know you're taking a risk leading us through here-"_

Roger cut him off. _"You realize we crossed their border right?"_

Sam and Dean froze and swung their heads to look. Sam inhaled, and narrowed his amber eyes.

"_Crap."_ The russet wolf glanced at Dean. _"He's right."_

Dean leapt down part of the cliff. _"Why didn't you say something sooner?"_ He didn't wait for an answer. _"Come on, we have to get out of here before we're screwed."_ The sound of claws, followed by a soft thump told Dean that Sam and Roger were on his flanks.

A large tan cat landed in front of him.

"_Too late."_ Roger commented, looking to their right and up.

Dean glanced the same way. Several mountain lions stood on a cliff above them.

The cat in front of them growled. _"You're coming with us."_

XXX

Dean glanced at Roger. The were-cougar's pelt was standing on end and his tail resembled a brush. Roger had left this group, and coming back was suicidal. He'd agreed to lead them through the mountain though, and now they'd gotten him captured.

Dean stumbled, and something helped him to his paws. He glanced over, a black were-cougar with blue eyes had steadied him.

Roger made a small noise when he saw the cougar. Dean nodded to the cougar in thanks and continued walking.

The group led the three to a large cave, a cliff at the top.

Roger lashed his tail, yellow eyes narrowed._ "Zachariah!"_ A voice called.

A grizzled puma, smaller than Roger or the cougar that'd helped Dean appeared on the cliff.

"_Roger. You've come home."_ His voice sounded reedy even in mind-speak form.

Roger growled. _"Zachariah, it was a mistake. I came to stop these two. They crossed by accident. Let them go."_

Sam and Dean gave each other a look. Roger didn't expect to get out of this alive.

"_Hmm… No. Tear the wolves apart."_ Zachriah yawned. _"Take Roger and torture Gabriel's location out of him."_

Sam and Dean snarled at the cougars closest to them.

"_Hey, wait!"_ Roger yelled. _"I don't know where Gabriel is!"_ Everyone glanced at him.

Roger continued. _"I haven't seen him since we left."_ He flattened his ears against his head.

Zachriah sighed. _"Fine. Kill them."_

The black cougar glanced at Roger and at Sam and Dean._ "Zachariah."_

"_Silence Castiel."_ A large cougar near him whacked him with his paw.

Roger growled. _"Leave him alone, Uriel."_ He snapped, his tail lashing.

Uriel gave Roger a dirty look and yawned.

Roger snarled and glanced at Sam and Dean. _"Sorry, guys."_

"_Wait, please?" _Castiel spoke again, bleeding slightly from a small wound on his head. Roger made another small noise.

Uriel gave him a dirty look. "_What?_"

Castiel shrank back. _"Well, could they join us?"_

Uriel spat at him. _"That's stupid."_

"_No, no it's not."_ A dark voice muttered. A tan cougar padded forward.

Roger flinched back, ears flattened against his skull and hackles raised.

"_Raphael_." Uriel bowed his head.

The golden cougar nodded. _"Castiel has an idea. If we use wolves, they'd never believe they were spies for us."_

Uriel looked up. _"If that's what you want."_

"_Hey, wait!" _Dean took a step forward. Sam glanced at Roger and shoved Dean slightly.

"_Shut up."_ Sam told his brother.

Raphael ignored them. _"Take the three of them to the prisoner's den. And keep an eye on Roger."_

Uriel sneered at Roger, who bared his fangs in reply.

"_Hear that Castiel?"_ Uriel asked. _"You're going to be useful."_

Castiel looked at them and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.  
An." Please excuse the fact that I change what the were-panthers are called. Panthers are called many things, cougar, pumas, panthers, catamount (My personal favorite) and mountain lions.

And remember, italics not in quotation marks means thoughts. Italics not in quotation marks means mind-speech.

Dean paced, stepping over Sam, who was sprawled out across the cave floor. The black wolf's hind leg almost caught on his russet colored brother's front one.

Sam rolled his eyes. _"Lay down, would you?" _He asked, not bothering to lift his head.

Dean glared at him. "_Lay_ _down_?"

"_Yes_." Roger agreed, curled up in a corner. _"Lay down." _He was curled up like a cat, tail over nose, only his ears standing up.

Dean huffed, but sat down. He wished he was anywhere but here. He'd like to be with his pack. His family, even if they'd accidently left him and Sam behind.

He and Sam had gotten separated from their pack in a storm. Trying to find their way, Sam had slipped on the wet grass of the moor and rolled down a hill.

Dean closed his eyes, remembering that night.

[He stood over his brother, who'd shifted human.

"Dean." Sam had muttered, clutching his arm. "I think I broke it."

Dean shoved his wet bangs out of his eyes as rain continued to pelt them.

Both brothers felt eyes on them and looked up the slope. A flash of lightning illuminated the lean build of a mountain lion standing above them. As thunder rumbled, the lion leapt into the air, landing next to Sam.

He shifted to a man about their age, with black hair and golden brown eyes.

"I can help you two." He offered. "Are you willing to trust me?"

Sam and Dean shared a look, and nodded.]

Roger had set Sam's arm, and made sure it healed correctly. Just because they were shape-shifters didn't mean they couldn't heal incorrectly. Then he'd continued to help them.

[Roger leaned against the wall of the cave he lived in.

"So, you two want to get to your pack?" He doubled checked.

Sam stood up. "They're probably really worried by now."

Roger nodded. "I can get you across the mountain." His eyes narrowed. "It won't be easy, the group on the mountain will kill me first chance they get." He met their questioning gazes. "I walked out and they got pissed. But if we stayed out of their territory as we cross we should be good."]

Dean glanced at Roger. He'd helped them several times, risking his life, and they'd repaid him by screwing him.

Sam sat up. _"Okay, Roger. Who was everybody?"_

Roger raised his head._ "Zachariah is the leader. He's old, so his second-command, Raphael, is probably waiting for him to keel over."_

"_Looks like he doesn't have long to wait."_ Dean muttered, thinking of the grizzled mountain lion that had talked down, literally and figuratively, to them.

Roger chuffed, a noise that big cats make, and shook his head. _"Nope. Uriel is their general you could say, their strong arm."_

Dean glanced out of the cave. "_And_ _what about him? Who's he?"_

"_That's_ _Castiel_." Roger looked down, his voice sounded guilty.

Sam glanced at him as he rolled onto his stomach. _"I thought a black pelt was rare among your kind."_

"_It is." _Roger confirmed, nodding his head slightly. _"Castiel is considered a disappointment. Most were excellent fighters or great strategist. Castiel, well, isn't."_ He growled, lashing his tail and flattening his ears/

"_What_?" Dean asked, noticing the cat's tone of voice, angry and still guilt ridden.

Roger sighed. "_Castiel and I were good friends. I left him here though." _His amber eyes glowed in the faint light that spilled in from the entrance._ "He may not be the dark pelt, but he's a good guy."_

"_The dark pelt?"_ Sam asked.

Roger nodded. _"Just some prophecy, about a dark pelt will end the feud of friends._" He sighed.

Sam and Dean both lay down. Roger glanced towards the entrance, padding slowly forward.

"_Castiel? Hey, you there?"_

"_What_?" A flat monotone asked.

Roger flinched back, and looked to the side. "_I'm_ _sorry_."

Dean felt the air move as Roger padded towards the back of the den.

"_I'm sorry, my friend_." Roger repeated.

Dean paused, wondering, _Who's Gabriel? And why do they think Roger knows where he is? Why do they care anyway? _But one look at Roger and it was clear. The mountain lion wouldn't be answering any more questions.

* * *

Okay, there's a button down there. It says review. Only two people have pressed it but more people have favorited and alerted this story. But reviews make me write. So please, pretty please press the buttons.

Castiel and Sam: * gives you puppy dog eyes *


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural! I SWEAR!

Castiel shifted his weight. He'd been on guard duty for most of two days. He stretched out his dark legs and shook himself. He glanced at his night black hide and wished again he was tawny colored.

Castiel had no idea why he'd stopped them from killing the wolves, but something drew him to the black wolf. Castiel figured it was that they were the same color.

Roger was back. Castiel didn't know what to make of that. Roger, his best friend. Until he left. Roger had always listened to Gabriel, agreeing with him more times than not. Castiel pictured Gabriel in his mind. In human form, a short man with a quick smile and always laughing. In puma form, a golden tan color with the same eyes as his human form. He and Roger had always gotten along, but Castiel hadn't imagined Roger would follow Gabriel out of the pride.

A small motion made him turn his head. Uriel was walking up the cliff, one of the other lions with him.

"_Come along Castiel." _He snapped_. "We're talking to them."_

XXX

Dean looked up as the black puma and Uriel entered. He and Sam both got to their paws. Roger stood up more slowly, taking his time.

Uriel spoke, a constant growl in his throat. "_You two are going to work for us, getting information about the lower Pride."_

"_Rather covenant." _Rogercommented_, "That they live in the praire below us. Let's you call them the lower pride."_

If looks could kill Roger would be dead nine times from the look Uriel sent him. The cat just cocked his head.

Uriel glanced at Sam, and extended his claws. _"We'll start with him. Pin down Roger."_

Roger tensed but the unknown mountain lion tackled him.

Dean spoke. "_No!_" He lunged forward to stand in front of Sam.

Roger went limp, clearly surprised. His yellow eyes drifted over to Castiel, who looked away, at the wolves.

"_Start with me."_ Dean stared into Uriel's gaze, standing protectively in front of Sam.

Uriel shrugged. "_Whatever_." He grabbed Dean and dragged him out of the cave.

Roger struggled against the lion on top of him, and Sam stood still, frozen in shock.

A second later a pain-filled howl echoed in the cave. Roger flattened his ears and met Castiel's gaze. Castiel looked away, unable to admit what was happening to the black wolf now.

Two hours later Uriel dragged a bloody wolf back to the cave. He dropped Dean and huffed.

"_In two days we'll try again."_ He promised Dean.

Castiel glanced at Uriel and than at Dean. _"Is this really needed?"_

Castiel hit the wall, blood dripping from a scratch across his face. Dean, Sam and Roger all growled softly.

"_Yes_, _you_ _weakling_." Uriel snapped, as Castiel got to his paws. His blue eyes shone with pain as he looked up at Uriel. Uriel walked out not even glancing at Castiel.

Castiel followed him out of the den.

Uriel paused next to Castiel's post. "We're doing this because we need them broken."

"_Why_?" Castiel asked, and then braced himself for a blow.

Uriel didn't hit him though much to Castiel's surprise. _"Because, we'd be letting them out of our sight. We need them to be afraid of us. And what we'll do to them if they ran off."_ With that he padded down the mountain side back to the main cave. Castiel sat outside the den with an odd feeling in his gut. And the thought that what Uriel had done to the wolf was wrong.

Roger spoke. "_Dean_?"

The black wolf groaned. "_What_?"

"_You okay, bro?"_ Sam asked, gently.

"_No, Sammy, I feel like they shoved me down the mountain."_ Dean replied.

Castiel, quietly listening, remembered the names. The black wolf was Dean, and the russet was Sam. For some reason the knowledge made the feeling in his gut worse.

Author's note: Poor Dean. He did get shoved down the mountain. Partially anyway.

And yes the other wer-panthers are abusive to Castiel. Because, to quote Gattaca, he's not all that they promised. That's one of my favorite movies.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: THE PLOT IS MINE! That is all… * Sighs *  
A.N.: I sort of introduce a new character is this short filler chapter.

Castiel looked away as Dean's limp form was carried back to the cave. Dean still refused to break, and he took blows for Sam too.

Castiel felt nauseous, his gut twisting slightly. This was wrong. The last time he'd seen Roger, bones had jutted out from underneath his pelt. Dean had clumps of dried blood everywhere, and Sam was constantly panting.

Castiel turned his head, feeling something watching him. A beady eyed crow perched on a rock, cocking it's head back and forth.

Castiel growled at it, and it just cawed. Castiel growled, baring his teeth and the thing still didn't move. It stared at the remains of a rabbit at Castiel's paws. That was his dinner, but he'd lost his appetite.

Uriel stormed down the cliff, and the bird took off. When Uriel had passed, it landed again, closer to Castiel.

Castiel shoved the carcass towards it, and the crow ripped a strip off and swallowed. It glanced towards the cave, and back at Castiel.

_It's right. _Castielthought_. I'm willing to give him food, so why not them? _He grabbed the rabbit and pulled back.

The crow cawed again and took off. Castiel turned to the cave.

The black wolf's yellow eyes met his.

"_Here_." Castiel dropped the rabbit. Dean struggled to rise and Castiel shoved it closer.

Dean glanced at it, glanced at Castiel and started chowing down. He pulled back, leaving most of the carcass behind.

"_Thanks_, _Cas_." Castiel paused, giving Dean an odd look. No one had ever called him by a nick-name.

"_You're_ _welcome_, _Dean_." He replied, returning to his post. But now he was thinking. Half of an idea was in his head now.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: EXTRA CHAPTER! Have fun trying to figure out who's who. Yes, I know, you want to see Cas and Dean, and Sammy of course, but this is kinda needed.

Roger: NO ONE LOVES ME! * runs off sobbing *

Wimp. Dean?

Dean: AnimeWolf524 does not own Supernatural. I am thankful for that!

* * *

"They're getting fed." A well dressed man announced. "Now." He poured a drink into a glass and looked over.

His companion nodded. "So, what's the plan?"

The first man raised his glass. "Keep an eye on them, figure out what to do from there." He took a sip of his drink before pulling a beer out of the icebox and handing it to the other man.

"I'd like a better plan than that." He said as he took the beer.

"Well, we'd need an army." The other retorted. "For now, that plan's all we've got."

Both took a sip from their drinks and stood silently, thinking.

XXX

"So the idiot returned?" A man asked. He ran a hand through his sandy-blond hair.

A brown haired man gave him a look. "Sounds like he was trying to protect other idiots."

The blond shrugged. "Still, he shouldn't have gone within a mile of that mountain."

"Well he did." The brown haired replied. "So, should we do something about it?"

"What?" His friend leaned back in his chair. "If you have an idea, share it with the class."

The brown haired man rolled his eyes, and pulled up a chair. "I'm afraid I don't."

The blond sighed, and closed his eyes. "If only this feud would end."

His friend nodded quietly in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still don't own Supernatural.

Castiel waited, as Uriel entered the cave. Roger, Sam and Dean had shared the rabbit, Sam and Dean even eating the marrow. Roger had tried a little, just to see what wolves talked about. Castiel twitched his whiskers, remembering how the three had perked up after being fed. His whisker drooped as he remembered what Uriel wanted.

He padded into the den, silently, wondering what the holdup was.

"_No_." Dean was refusing to move. Uriel looked furious, Roger looked at ease, and Sam looked nervous.

Dean looked up at Uriel. "_Look kitty, I'm tired. So I'm going to take a nap._"

Uriel growled, and raised his paw, claws extended.

"_No_!" Castiel yelled, startling himself, as well as everyone else.

Uriel turned to face him.

"_It's_ _wrong_." Castiel continued, slowly baring his teeth. There was no going back now, so he decided to do what Roger would do. Go forward.

Uriel turned. _"Castiel. I never expected this from you."_

"_You never expected a lot from me."_ Castiel replied. Uriel lunged at him and Castiel leapt to the side. A tan blur smashed into Uriel, as Roger took advantage of his distraction.

Sam joined the fray, tearing into Uriel's side with his fangs. Roger raked his claws down Uriel's flank.

Uriel let out a blood chilling shriek, something cougar's are very good at.

Castiel leapt onto Uriel's back, clawing and biting. Uriel threw off Roger and Sam, struggling under Castiel. He finally smashed Castiel against the cave wall, and the black cougar let go.

Uriel snarled at them and charged out of the den.

"_Okay, let's go."_ Roger jumped to his paws.

Dean stood up, shaking his pelt. "_Now_." He looked at Castiel. _"You coming, Cas?"_

"_Cas?" _Roger repeated_. "I like it."_ He shoved the other puma. "_Come_ _on!_" Castiel raced out of the small area. Sam and Dean hurried out of the cave, Dean limping slightly.

Roger took a flying leap out of the cave, landing a little ahead of the others.

"_What's the plan?"_ Castiel asked.

"_Run!_" Roger replied, _"And pray they don't catch us."_

XXX

Sam and Dean struggled to keep up; Roger and Castiel were built for the terrain and knew the area well.

"_Where are we going?"_ Castiel asked as Roger slowed down to let Sam and Dean catch up.

Roger glanced at him then at Sam and Dean. _"The canyon." _Hereplied_. "Remember the trails we used to play on?"_

Castiel nodded. "_Okay_." Sam and Dean reached them at that moment. They were panting and their steps were slower than when they'd started but determination blazed in their eyes.

Dean brushed past Castiel. "_Come_ _on_." He demanded.

Roger hurried forward, but paused. He swung his head, looking around.

"_This_ _way_." He decided, continuing the direction he'd originally chosen. The setting sun threw an intresting color pattern on Roger's fur, the puma now having stains of orange on his pelt.

The moon had fully risen by the time they'd reached the canyon.

"_We'll walk off a cliff in the dark."_ Sam muttered, looking up at the moonless sky. The new moon provided no light.

Roger narrowed his eyes. _"He's right Cas."_

Castiel didn't react for a moment then jerked his head. _"Oh. Yes, I agree."_

"_Hey_!" Dean called, and gave a small bark. The other three turned, he'd found a small overhang.

Sam padded forward. "_Works for me."_ He and Dean curled up, pressed against each other.

Roger joined them, sprawling out on the ground.

Castiel lay down tucking his paws underneath his body. He was used to sleeping as a human but he'd sleep this way tonight.

* * *

A.N.: Hmm... Cas isn't quite used to his nick-name. And a lot more excitment next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize.

A loud caw made Roger sit bolt upright, almost banging his head against the stone outcrop. He blinked, and remembered where he was. He lowered his body and crept out of the overhang, careful not to wake the others.

He looked around; the dawn light was just creeping into the sky.

A loud screech made him whirl. A crow sat on the overhang.

Roger lowered himself into a crouch and leapt. The crow took off long before he hit, and Roger stood up.

He looked the way they come, examining it in the light. They'd jumped down the cliff, onto a plateau, run across the plateau and jumped down an second cliff. They now stood on a second plateau, rockier than the first.

Roger noticed something. Against the gray cliffs in the distance, tan blurs were moving. Which put their pursuers about half a mile away.

"_Shit_." Roger swore, and leapt down from the overhang.

"_Guys! Wake up!_" Roger almost roared but thought better of it.

XXX

Sam stood up, and glanced at the were-panther. Roger's yellow eyes were worried, and his lip was curled slightly.

"_What's going on?" _Sam asked, helping Dean to his paws. His brother had struggled to rise, his muscles were clearly stiff.

Roger flattened his ears against his head. _"The hunting party's too close for comfort. We've got to go!"_

"_Fine with me." _Castiel spoke now, shaking his black fur out.

Sam glanced at Dean, wondering if his brother could make it. Dean had quit leaning against Sam's shoulder but didn't look much better.

XXX

Sam was relieved that the trail was down hill. He and Dean were having no trouble keeping up with the were-panthers now. Castiel lead the way, Roger bringing up the rear. The only noise was their footsteps on the rock.

It had taken the group about twenty minutes to get down the cliff, since they stopped for a break every so often. Roger looked as relax as ever, the panther was clearly happy to be back in his element. They were heading down the canyon, enjoying the shade.

"_Uriel_, _There they are!" _The cry made the four look up. A panther was peering down at them, before it lunged down slightly, followed by a second one.

Dean swore. "_Son of a bitch!" _He took off running down the canyon, pretty well considering his injuries. But they'd probably started healing by now. Sam and Castiel ran after.

Sam glanced over his shoulder; Roger was following at a slight distance, the panther raced to catch up with them.

The group speed through the canyon, the hunting patrol not far behind. Roger growled in his throat, and put on a burst of speed. Sam and Dean glanced at the cat and double their speed, surpassing him. Roger fell back, letting Castiel keep up with the wolves. The increase in speed put them further ahead of Uriel and his patrol. Suddenly Dean slid to a stop, Sam and Castiel did too, forcing Roger to stop as well.

"_Damn. When did this get here?" _Roger asked, staring at the pile of logs in front of them. Sam couldn't tell if the damn comment was supposed to be a pun.

Castiel answered quickly. _"During that bad storm, part of the mountain eroded, and a bunch of trees fell here. About half of the pine forest is gone. Even those really old trees."_

Roger started leaping up the trees. "_Wonderful." _He commented, before glancing down at them. "_You coming or you want to go back?" _Sam and Dean started scrambling up the logs, Castiel leapt up after them.

After about five minutes of climbing Roger glanced back. _"Sam, Dean, shift human, you'll be able to climb easier. I forgot your claws were different than ours."_

XXX

Castiel heard Roger's order and glanced over his shoulder. Dean and Sam had already shift human, and were climbing a little easier. They were still behind him though.

Castiel glanced at the taller of the two, who was climbing a little easier.

"Come on Dean." The man spoke. Castiel jerked his gaze to Dean and stopped climbing.

Dean had light brown hair, with a rough look to him. He was covered in patches of dried blood from where he'd been injured. But Dean had determined look on his face and was slowly but surely hauling himself up the logs.

"_Oh, fine." _Roger muttered, and a tan blur flew by Castiel. Roger carefully leapt down the logs back to where Dean was.

"_Shift to wolf." _Roger ordered. "_Now!"_ Dean shifted back into the black wolf, and Roger did something weird. He moved around Dean as he shifted, for no apparent reason. Then Castiel saw what Roger was doing. As Dean shifted to wolf he ended up on Roger's back.

"_Hold on tight." _Roger told Dean as he tensed his muscles. Several large bounds put him right underneath Castiel.

"_Grab Dean, and I'll go help Sam." _Roger looked up at Castiel. Dean slid off Roger and the panther turned to help Sam.

Dean shifted human and put his hands against the logs.

"Here." Castiel shifted human and offered Dean his hand.

Dean looked up, and after a moment, took it. Castiel strained a little, but helped Dean up to where he was.

A loud caw made the two look over. A crow was perched on one of the logs above them.

Castiel narrowed his eyes, wondering if it was the same crow as before. "Climb to that log where he is."

"I've heard crows sometimes attack people." Dean commented, "If they come to close to their nest."

Castiel nodded. "Yes, but we're not near his nest, no bird would be stupid enough to build a nest here. And if it attacks, eat it or something."

Dean snorted as he started to climb. "Eat it or something. Cas, you are just hilarious."

Castiel blinked. "Thank you Dean." He said, confused. Used to being kicked around by the other were-panthers, he'd wasn't used to people saying nice things to him. Not since Roger had left.

Dean pulled himself up on the log, and the crow hopped away. Something suddenly shoved him on to the log.

"Move." Sam ordered, as he pulled himself up.

"Bitch." Dean muttered.

Sam just pulled himself further up the pile. "Jerk."

Castiel was about to comment, but decided against it.

"Where's Roger?" Dean asked, peering around Sam as if the were-panther would appear there.

Sam paused. "He went back, he's trying to slow them down. He promised he'd catch up."

Dean looked down, and Castiel saw him tense. He peered down as well, to see what had distressed the were-wolf.

Roger stood on a log, swiping at any panther that came to close to him. He occasionally leapt up, before turning to attacking the other pumas.

"Crap." Sam murmured softly, as he leaned over a little. Dean grabbed him by his shirt collar to prevent Sam from falling down.

Castiel felt it first, the log underneath them shifting.

"Umm…" He glanced at Sam and Dean. They clearly hadn't noticed.

Castiel still remembered what the Canyon had looked like before the pile of logs formed a dam. A river, not a very powerful one, but a deep one ran along the bottom. It was about thirty feet deep at its shallowest and the canyon was only fifty feet deep.

He and Roger had loved to play in the water, swimming on the hottest days of summer. Often times they swam as humans, since they were used to that form. They were only panthers when they needed to travel long distances or had to fight.

But the logs formed a dam. This just now occurred to Castiel. Since in the winter, the Canyon dried up, when the storm hit the logs had formed a dam. Which meant there was water behind these logs.

Once again the log moved; this time Dean and Sam looked up.

"Son of a bitch." Dean muttered, glancing at Castiel. A low rumble was building underneath the logs.

XXX

Roger heard the noise coming from behind the pile. _Shit! The water! _Roger thought, it finally dawning on him what was missing from the canyon.

_When all of us were climbing, we must have shifted the logs. _Roger glanced up to the top of the pile. _Castiel said trees of all sizes piled up here. Who knows what trees work as a lever to shift a larger one._

Roger staggered as a hard blow hit his shoulder. Uriel had climbed up to where he stood. Roger braced himself for the fight that…

Never came. Because just as Roger braced himself, a tree, deep inside the pile, shifted. The tree Roger was perched on, rocked as the pile slowly gave out. A horizontal geyser of water shoved over the logs, and Roger just stared at it.

"_Aw, crap."_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Sam shoved his head above the water, gasping for air. His hair hung in his eyes and his clothes clung to his body, as dark, choppy, cold water pulsed around him.

"Dean!" He yelled, before a huge wave shoved him under. Sam went limp, water shoving against his body, his nose, some getting in his lungs. Something brushed him, and hauled him out. He gasped in air and weakly turned his head, meeting a pair of golden-brown eyes.

Roger had grabbed Sam's shirt. "Come on man." He pulled Sam towards shore, Sam tried to help, but he felt water logged, and sore. Blood streamed down the side of Roger's face, from his fight with Uriel.

"Uriel…" Sam wheezed. He briefly wondered how he could hear Roger over the roar of the river. He doubted that if Roger were more then two feet away the panther would be able to hear him.

Roger stated flatly. "He's dead. I saw his body. He drowned." With that he hauled himself and Sam out of the water. Sam flopped on the ground, almost unconscious. Roger coughed up some water himself, his blood dripping off his face.

Roger dove back into the water. "I'll get Dean and Cas." Sam started to speak, but his vision blurred and he passed out.

XXX

Dean kicked off a log, causing his head to break the surface. He pulled in a huge breath of air and looked around.

"Sammy!" He yelled, looking for his brother. "Roger! Cas!" He caught sight of Castiel and swam towards the were-panther. Castiel was clearly unconscious.

A log smashed against though and knocked him away. When Dean came back up, the were-panther was gone, and his vision was black at the edge.

"Damn, you morons are heavy." Someone muttered as Dean felt himself leave the cold, churning water. Before he could see who'd pulled him out, all his vision went black.

XXX

Castiel felt the water shove around him, pushing him one way, pulling him another, shoving him under at moments. He inhaled but only brought water into his lungs. He gagged, spitting out the cold water, and then something hard slammed against his skull. A branch no doubt.

"Cas!" He heard Dean yell, before going under. No, out. Something pulled him out, and he could feel rock underneath him. But he didn't want to open his eyes. He didn't want to deal with what he'd see. Plus, it felt much better to fall asleep.

XXX

Roger gasped as he shoved himself out of the water. The water flowed over his skin, chilling him. But a fur coat wouldn't help right now, not really. His tail would get in the way.

A powerful wave washed over him, shoving him under and rolling him around. Roger grabbed a log and pulled his torso out of the water, leaving his legs in the churning powerful currents.

He blinked, water getting in his eyes.

"Dean!" He called, coughing. "Castiel! Cas! Dean!" No response made him sigh. Maybe only he and Sam would survive this.

Speaking of the were-wolf that became an oversized human, he needed to get back to Sam. A loud splash made him look around, had Sam jumped into the water? He couldn't see him. Damn it!

Roger peeled himself off the log, only to find himself in a spot of currents. He struggled to swim, trying to avoid the logs. But the currents shoved him further backwards. Roger pulled himself onto a log and shifted to panther, and started hopping from log to log. He had to get back to Sam. Slowly he made his way back up the river. He leapt, aiming for a large log. But the current shoved it just before he landed, plunging him into the freezing blue depths.

XXX

Okay to explain something. Roger and Sam ended up further down river than Castiel and Dean. Cas and Dean were in about the same spot, where as Roger and Sam were a distance from them.

So they couldn't hear each other shouting, Roger lost sight of Sam, and thought he jumped back in, Sam passed out, as did Dean and Cas, both of which were hauled out of the water by someone, who only Dean heard speak.

Any questions leave in the reviews and I will address them next chapter.

Please answer this question, is Roger a good character?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I still don't own Supernatural.

Dean slowly opened his eyes. His muscles hurt from where Uriel'd struck him, and from the river's abuse.

"Dean?" Dean glanced over to meet a pair of blue eyes. Castiel was staring at him, his clothes stuck to his skin. Dean blinked, the guy was lean, built for the terrain like Roger.

"Dean?" Castiel repeated.

Dean shook his head. "Yeah, Cas?"

Castiel paused. "Roger and Sam. Do you see them?"

Dean looked around. "Roger! Sam!" He hesitated. "Bitch!"

Castiel gave him an odd look. "Why did you say that?"

"It's something me and my brother do." Dean replied. "Sam! Sammy!" Desperation crept into his tone.

"Sammy!" He yelled, his voice breaking slightly. The black wolf reappeared, and threw its head back. A mournful howl sounded, the pain in its voice causing Castiel to blink, and his heart to go out to Dean. He'd lost Roger twice, and it hurt. But Roger was just his best friend, not his brother.

"Maybe Sam and Roger washed up somewhere." Castiel suggested, getting to his feet. Dean gave a sad look, his amber eyes dark with sadness.

_"No, Cas. If my little bro heard that, he'd come running." _Dean replied, before shifting human.

Castiel blinked. "Sam's your younger brother?"

"Yeah." Dean gave a small smile, which disappeared quickly.

Castiel tried to reassure the wolf. "Maybe he's unconscious. It couldn't hurt to look."

Dean nodded, but his green eyes still showed signs of grief.

XXX

After half an hour, Castiel was ready to admit that Sam and Roger had likely drowned. There was no sign of either of them. Dean staggered before sitting down.

"Give it up Cas." He told the panther sadly. "They're gone."

Castiel sat down next to him. "I don't believe it." He murmured.

"Believe it." Dean snapped, then flinched. "Sorry Cas."

Castiel stood up, looking around. "It is alright." He glanced away from the Canyon. "I'll go hunting, since I'm not certain you could handle it."

Dean grumbled. "I could handle it." But he didn't object too much. "If you're not back in a little while, I'm coming after you. I'll stay here until then."

Castiel nodded and headed off, shifting into a panther easily. He was a good hunter, years of not being fed enough lead to that. He was a good distance away, when he stumbled upon a mountain deer. Castiel had never gotten a chance to eat one before, asides from a few scraps Roger snagged for him. The black cat tensed, and was about to spring when a loud bark made the deer run.

Castiel turned, to see a dark brown wolf glaring at him.

"_What the hell are you doing here?_" He challenged, before lunging.

XXX

A.N.: Yes I know I'm evil.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Dean should be grateful.

A.N.: Yes, Cas and Dean should've found Sam. But here's why they didn't. And what happened to Roger is explained too.

Gabriel rarely came anywhere near the Canyon. It was too dangerous, someone might see him. But he'd heard the roar several miles downstream and came to see how bad the flood was going to be.

His paws fell against the familiar rocks, as he looked over the raging current. The churning waves splashed the cliff, the water level ten feet higher than normal.

Something caught his eye and Gabriel looked over. A man lay passed out on the ground, the water lapping at his ankles.

Gabriel padded forward to pull him away from the waves. The scent of canine told Gabriel that he was saving a were-wolf.

Gabriel sort of threw the were-wolf over his back, then moved his body so the guy wouldn't fall off.

Man, he's heavy. Gabriel thought to himself. The smell of wolf reminded him of Roger. His friend had left to help two wolves catch up to their pack. He felt a small pain in his chest knowing Roger probably wouldn't be back. Once he got across the mountains, he'd probably decided to stay there.

The fur on his shoulder ruffled as the were-wolf sighed. Gabriel shivered slightly and hurried towards his den.

XXX

Sam could feel something soft underneath him. He slowly opened his eyes, he was laying on top of deer pelts. He sat up, throwing blankets off him.

"So you're awake." A voice commented. "About time."

Sam turned his head, to see the outline of someone leaning against the doorway. Whoever it was, he was short. Even though Sam was over six feet, this guy was short.

"Where am- Who are- What's going on?" Sam finally decided on a question.

The man ticked off the answers on his fingers. "This is my den, I'm Gabriel, and I found you by the Canyon, half-drowned and dragged your ass the three miles back to my place."

Sam blinked. "Gabriel."

["_Roger, who's Gabriel_?" Sam asked the were-panther, grateful for mind-speak. Since he was getting winded. He'd been wondering about it since Zachariah meantioned him. Now that they were free, he could focus on the question.

Roger glanced over his shoulder. "_He was the first were-panther to leave the group willingly. We're friends and they guessed that I knew where he was._"

"_Do you?_" Castiel asked.

Roger didn't answer right away. "_No. He moves around a lot. He's probably moved since I saw him last._"]

Sam blinked again as he realized something else. "Roger." The panther had hauled him out, so where was he?

"You know Rog?" Gabriel asked, brightening. "You must've been one of the wolves he was helping. I thought you'd be gone by now, since it's been a month." Gabriel froze, Sam could see his eyes darkening.

"What happened?" Gabriel asked carefully, realizing something was wrong.

Sam swallowed, and explained slowly, Gabriel asking few questions. Sam felt numb as he talked about being capture, escaping, the flood and Roger pulling him out. It seemed surreal as if it had happened to someone else.

"So I was by myself?" Sam asked quietly. Gabriel nodded slowly, his hazel eyes dark.

"Then they must've drowned." Sam murmured.

Gabriel sat down next to him. "I'm sorry."

Sam swallowed, blinking back tears. His brother, Dean, gone. Roger, who'd helped them no matter what, to the point he'd died for them. Sam even felt bad about Castiel and he hardly knew him.

"Come on." Gabriel murmured. "I've got some food. You need to eat." He gently herded Sam into the larger cave, which served as his main room.

XXX LINE BREAK!

Two voices were talking about something. Grass was crushed underneath him, some was tickling him.

"I think he's alive." One of the voices commented.

"He is but he feels like crap." Roger replied, not opening his eyes. Memories were flashing behind his eyes and he didn't want to deal with anything.

[Roger jumped back into the water. He'd saved Sam, now for Dean and Castiel. A second splash made him start to turn. He'd told Sam that he'd take care of this. A wave splashed in his eyes and his vision blurred. When he lifted his head, he couldn't see Sam in the water or on the cliff. He swung his head around, looking for his friends. Waves and branches crashed over Roger and knocked him under. He pulled himself onto a log and started jumping.]

"I let them down." Roger murmured, "I tried and I let them down."

"Okay then." The second voice muttered. "He's crazy." There was a soft thud, followed by someone exclaiming, "Ow!"

Roger opened his eyes to see who was talking.

A sandy haired man was rubbing his shoulder and glaring at a brown haired man above him.

"Do I know you?" Roger asked, his voice rasping slightly. They looked familiar to him, faintly. He narrowed his eyes, thinking back to when he was younger, living with the other were-panthers.

"Lucifer." Roger murmured as he pieced it together. "I know you're Lucifer. But he's Michael and he's supposed to be dead."

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. "You know, I think I do recognize you."

Michael spoke. "Roger?" He glanced at Lucifer. "Remember? That younger panther that Gabriel was always talking to?"

"That would be me. I grew since you died." Roger groaned. "So it looks like we need to talk."

"Indeed we do." Michael grabbed his arm, and Lucifer grabbed his other.

"First off, call me Luce." Lucifer commented. "But he's Michael."

"Okay Luce." Roger could barely support himself. "Sorry, I think I'm going to pass out."

"Feel free." Michael adjusted his grip. "We'll get you to our hide-out."

XXX

Roger awoke in a den, the rich smell of earth in his nose. His eyes adjusted quickly allowing him to see in the dark.

"Hey. Roger right?" A young voice asked.

Roger turned to see a young were-panther watching him.

Roger answered. "Yes." He didn't feel like giving more than monosyllabic answers.

"It's different underground then in a cave." She continued, "And, oh hello Michael."

"Jormal, you can go." Michael ordered. The talkative girl slipped out, passing Lucifer as he entered.

"We knew that you had been captured by Zachariah." Lucifer stated. "We managed to find that out from a scouting patrol. They overheard a conversation. That's why we didn't recognize you when we found you."

Roger nodded. "Anything else?" His voice didn't rasp as much.

Roger realized he was still hungry. He was thirsty too, for that matter. His body hurt and he felt pang of guilt deep in his chest.

Michael answered his question. "No."

Roger nodded, then launched into the story. He summarized finding Sam and Dean, getting capture, breaking out with Castiel, the desperate run and the fight in the gorge. When he got there he stopped.

"You took on Uriel?" Lucifer asked.

Roger nodded. "He drowned. When the dam gave out, he drowned." He swallowed. "Cas, Dean and Sam were higher up on the pile. I managed to pull Sam out, and then I went back for Dean and Castiel. But Sam jumped back in, I heard the splash. And I didn't see him on the shore."

"Only you washed up here." Michael told him, "The river shoved you all the way downstream."

Roger was silent. "I knew. Some part of me knew."

Lucifer spoke. "I'm sorry."

Roger shrugged. "Can I get some sleep?"

"Eat first." Michael offered him a small plate. A piece of venison and a cup of water sat on the plate.

"Thanks." Roger drank the water slowly before tearing into the meat. He paused, slightly embarrassed.

"I do have manners." He told them.

Michael grinned. "Good. Luce doesn't."

"Hey!" Lucifer glared at him, before turning back to Roger. "They starved you. It's fine that you eat like you haven't eaten in, well, weeks."

Roger literally had to stop himself from licking the plate. Overwhelming guilt settled in his chest again, and he turned away from Lucifer and Michael. He closed his eyes, and tried to shut out thoughts of the flood.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Castiel braced himself as the dark brown wolf charged towards him. He leapt forward, shifting into panther form easily. He missed the wolf though and whirled, growling.

The brown wolf snarled. "_Get out of my territory, cat._"

Castiel relaxed his stance slightly. "_This is your territory?_"

"_Yes_." The wolf narrowed his eyes.

Castiel nodded. "_Then I apologize. I didn't mean to trespass, or steal. I'll be leaving._" He turned away, shifting back to human.

He was walking away, when he saw Dean.

"Hey Cas." Dean jogged over. "Find anything to eat?"

"Dean." Castiel interjected, but Dean continued.

"What, your hunting skills not what you said they were?" Dean teased.

"Dean." Castiel repeated.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Someone lives on this territory." Castiel told him.

Dean froze. "Crap. Let's go."

"Dean?" A gruff voice asked. "Is that you boy?"

Dean looked around Castiel. "Bobby?"

Castiel turned, the brown wolf had turned into an older man, who was staring at Dean.

Dean grinned. "Bobby!" He walked forward. "Come on Cas."

Castiel followed after him, head cocked slightly.

Dean grinned. "Cas, this is Bobby. He was a member of our pack until he couldn't put up with us idjits anymore." Dean placed his hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Bobby, this Castiel."

Castiel nodded in greeting. "Hello."

Bobby glanced at Dean. "Where's your brother?"

Dean swallowed. "It's a long story."

Bobby shrugged. "My house is that way." He pointed over his shoulder. "You two can tell me what I'm missing."

XXX

Dean looked around. "Bobby, how's you get this stuff?" He asked. "Coyotes?"

Were-coyotes sold anything they could find or make. Furnature, houses, land, and information. They were basically traveling sales people. They also made great alcoholic beverages.

"No." Bobby glanced at Dean. "You're thiner then this idjit."

Dean swallowed. "Do you have something to eat?"

Bobby nodded and pointed. "Kitchen's in there. Don't make yourselves sick."

Dean and Castiel hurried into the room Bobby pointed to.

Dean glanced at Castiel. "Anything in particular?"

Castiel shook his head. "I'm hungry enough to eat anything."

Dean pulled out some meat from the ice box and glanced at Cas.

"Frozen or cooked?" He joked.

Castiel gave the meat a strange look. "What is it?"

Dean stared at him. "You've never had quail?" Castiel shook his head.

Dean chuckled. "Well, I hope you like it." He started warming it in a pan.

Castiel watched Dean moved around the kitchen, his blue eyes never leaving Dean.

The other glanced over, and a flash of pain crossed Dean's face.

"Sammy loved hunting quail." Dean mumbled before going back to watching the pan.

The mouthwatering scent reached Castiel and he almost died. Castiel blushed slightly as his stomach growled.

"Hang on Cas." Dean told him, "It'll be done in a minute." His own stomach growled and Dean offered a small smile.

Dean and Castiel devoured half of the bird easily, Castiel eating it almost as fast as Dean.

Castiel didn't eat much when he'd lived with the other panthers, since he hardly did anything. Which led to him being thinner than most panthers, and that's why he looked slightly starved. But he didn't tell Dean that.

Dean and Castiel walked back into the room Bobby had gone to. A small fire was going and Bobby was sitting in a chair reading.

He looked up. "There are chairs in this room for a reason."

Dean sat down, as did Castiel, sitting very close to Dean.

"About what happened to us." Dean started.

Bobby looked up. "Wait a moment Dean." He glanced at the door. "Where is that idjit?"

The door opened and man in a suit walked in.

"I found these two." Bobby gestured to Dean and Castiel. "Something happened, that they were about to tell me. But I was waiting for you."

The man glanced at Dean and Castiel. "Oh."

"Who are you?" Dean asked, eyes narrowed.

Castiel suddenly spoke. "You were that crow."

The man glanced over. "Correct. I'm Crowley."

Dean blinked. "A were-crow?" He asked. He'd never met a were-bird. Only wolves, coyotes, panthers and a fox once.

Crowley nodded. "Now, we know the middle of the story, that you were capture and broke out with his help." He nodded to Castiel. "And there was a scrape in the Canyon, before a flood ended it."

Dean stared at him. "You were watching?"

Crowley shrugged, and glanced at Bobby. "I saw you get captured and told him. He got worried about you morons."

Dean huffed. "We have names you know. I'm Dean."

"Castiel." Castiel added.

Crowley nodded. "Thanks for the dinner by the way."

Castiel met his gaze. "It was nothing. You were the one who convinced me to give it to Dean."

Bobby cleared his throat. "This is all well and good. But maybe you ought to explain everything."

Dean swallowed. "Sam I got separated from our pack about a month ago." He started. He explained that in the storm Sam had slipped and broken his arm, Roger had found them and brought them back to his den.

"He didn't find you Dean." Castiel commented.

Dean glanced at him. "What?"

Castiel explained. "Roger had probably been following you for a while before he came out of hiding."

Dean shrugged. "He still helped." He summarized the disastrous trip to the mountains, the breakout, the fight and waking up on the shore.

Dean paused. "You pulled me out." He stared at Crowley.

The man smirked. "If I let you drown Bobby would've killed me."

Dean stared at him. "Anyway, Sam and Roger must've drowned."

"What makes you say that?" Bobby asked.

"Roger and Sam were nowhere near the Canyon." Castiel answered quietly, "We looked for them for at least a mile."

Crowley shrugged. "I want to check for myself."

Dean stood up. "Does it matter?" He asked. "Sam and Roger are missing and we can assume they're dead."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

A.N.: A week passed between last chapter and this one, and the next chapter takes place a week after this.

As the week passed Sam adjusted to living with Gabriel. The were-panther was energetic, often seeming as if he didn't have a care. But at certain moments Sam saw Gabriel struggle with grief. He'd get quiet and withdrawn, to the point he almost seemed bipolar.

"Come on." Gabriel said to Sam one day. "We're going hunting."

Sam glanced at him. "We are?"

"Yes." The shorter man nodded. "It's easier with two hunters." For a moment he looked away then turned his gaze back to Sam.

Sam shrugged. "Okay then. I'll follow your lead."

XXX

Gabriel lived near the river, less than a mile from the edge of the mountain, in a prairie.

"There are rabbits, quail, squirrels, and deer out here." Gabriel told Sam. "What's your favorite thing to hunt?"

Sam answered immediately. "Quail." He paused, Dean had taught him to hunt quail.

Gabriel gave him a sympathetic look. "We can hunt those if you want, but I'll understand if you don't want to hunt them with me."

"Thanks." Sam murmured. "Roger loved to hunt rabbits didn't he?"

Gabriel laughed. "More like torment them. I told him not to play with his food but he still chases them to their den." He swallowed. "Chased. He chased."

Sam sighed. "Well, that rules out quails and rabbits."

"Squirrels?" Gabriel offered.

Sam nodded. "How would we hunt those? I can't stalk like you."

Gabriel seemed thoughtful. "I have a plan."

XXX

Sam crept forward, and let out a loud bark.

The group of squirrels scattered from him, running towards the trees.

Sam tore forward in a russet blur, herding the squirrels towards a certain tree.

Four of them ran up the tree and chattered at Sam.

The four squirrels fell to the ground at Sam's paws. Gabriel emerged from the higher branches, the shadows dappling his golden-brown pelt.

"_That worked well_." Sam commented, as Gabriel jumped down from the tree.

The cat stretched. "_Yep_. _You looked like you enjoyed it._"

Sam panted slightly. "_It was kind of fun._"

Gabriel purred as he brushed past Sam. Sam turned to follow, returning to human form. Gabriel had become human too, and placed the squirrels in a game bag he'd brought along.

"Will two squirrels feed you gigantor?" Gabriel asked, teasing slightly.

Sam shrugged. "I think I could live with two."

Gabriel grinned. "Come on Sammy."

"It's Sam." Sam corrected.

Gabriel shrugged. "Whatever, Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes and hurried to catch up with Gabriel.

XXX

Roger whirled, growling. Lucifer braced himself, jumping out of the way as Roger leapt at him. Roger hit the ground and took a few steps forward, before turning. Sure enough, he'd dodged a blow from Lucifer.

Azekel, who went by Zeke, cheered. "Get him Roger!"

"Come on Lucifer!" Someone else called. Quite a crowd had gathered to watch Roger and Lucifer training.

Roger rammed his shoulder against Lucifer's, unbalancing him. He pinned Lucifer down, only to be thrown off.

"Hey!" A voice made the two turn, and the spectators slink away. Michael walked towards them.

"Roger's been here just over a week Luce. He's hardly recovered from everything and you have him fighting?"

Roger shifted human. "Hey! I was beating him until you showed up!"

"I would've won." Lucifer grumbled.

Michael rolled his eyes. "Roger."

"I'm fine Michael." Roger told him flatly. "It's been a week. I've recovered."

Michael glanced at Roger's shirt, which hung loosely on him.

"Alright, I'm a little thin." Roger grumbled. "I'm fine though."

Michael sighed. "Roger, you're not at your best. You shouldn't be training."

An odd look was on Roger's face. "I gave it my best to save my friends. And that wasn't enough. I wasn't enough. So I need to be my best even when I'm at my worst." He walked out of the training center. "Since you're so worried though, I'll go eat."

Michael and Lucifer shared a look.

"He's good." Lucifer commented. "Even at his condition he's good. And he's recovering."

Michael sighed. "Physically, yes, he's recovering. I'm not so sure how well he's doing mentally."

Lucifer huffed. "I can tell you. He's beating himself up over it. There were moments when he stumbled, and I could tell he wasn't focused entirely on the fight. Then he'd shake himself and try again. I think Roger's testing himself, seeing what he can do, seeing if there was something he could've changed in the Canyon."

"When'd you get so insightful Luce?" Michael teased.

Lucifer shrugged. "He was here when I got here, muttering to himself about how he should've tried harder, done this, done that." Lucifer shrugged. "I thought if I beat him in a fight, he might figure out that he couldn't have changed anything."

Michael ran his hand through his hair. "Do you think that would really work?"

"No." Lucifer answered. "He's got a bad case of survivor's guilt."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Warning: Dean has the beginning of a gay crisis. * Snicker *

Castiel had gained quite a bit of weight in the two weeks since Bobby and Crowley took them in. He'd never had this much to eat, and he found that he enjoyed the were-crow's cooking. He'd normally gotten scraps, not that he minded eating raw meat as a panther, but he'd only eaten cooked food when Roger'd been around. But Roger had nothing on Crowley's cooking.

During the first week Dean had mostly stayed in the room Bobby had offered him. Castiel worried about him, but Dean said it was just his injuries.

Now Dean was out and moving around. And clearly hungry, if the way he devoured the rabbit was any indication.

"I'm shocked you took the time to cook it." Crowley teased Dean.

Dean didn't reply until he'd finished the rabbit. "Whatever."

Castiel had enjoyed his share, and lay down on his side in front of the fire.

"Are you going to start purring?" Dean asked.

"We don't purr often." Castiel replied, cocking his head.

Dean waved his hand. "I know, Roger told me. You, chuff, he called it?"

Castiel nodded, eager to get the subject off his best friend. "It's similar to a growl, but it sounds more like a purr."

Dean shrugged. "Whatever." He repeated as Castiel noticed that Bobby and Crowley had left, so just he and Dean were in the room.

Dean's green eyes reflected the fire, the flames dancing.

Castiel sat up, and Dean turned to look at him. Pain flashed through his handsome green eyes.

Castiel touched him on the shoulder. "I miss Roger." He told Dean, trying to help the were-wolf. He wished he could understand why it hurt him that Dean was hurting.

Dean swallowed. "It hurts. I always took care of Sammy. I protected him, no matter what. He could be a pain in the ass, but he was my brother. And now he's gone." Dean's voice broke on the last word.

Castiel felt a wave of sympathy run through him. "Dean. I'm so sorry." He didn't know what to tell his friend. Dean looked down, and blinked. Castiel pretended not to notice Dean was close to crying.

"Thanks Cas." Dean swallowed again. Castiel nodded, and the two fell into a comfortable silence.

"Stop that." Dean suddenly said, making Castiel jump a little.

"What?"

Dean turned to meet his gaze. "Staring at me. You always do that."

"I am sorry." Castiel apologized. "I didn't mean to offend you."

Dean chuckled. "It's not that Cas. It's just weird."

"I'll try not to stare." Castiel promised, and noticed Dean tense slightly.

"Night, Cas." Dean got up and hurried out of the room.

"Good night Dean." Castiel said, to an empty room.

XXX

Dean lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I'll try not to stare. Dean shook his head. But the confused look in Cas's blue eyes flashed in Dean's mind.

Dean groaned. I'm not attracted to guys! He thought to himself. So why can't I stop thinking about Cas?

Dean sighed. Last night had been the worse, he'd never had dreams about a guy before.

Dean sat up, and drew in a slow breath. Sam was dead two weeks and Dean was dreaming about some guy!

Dean stood up and walked out of the room. He passed Cas in the hallway but kept going. Dean ignored the Were-panther's greeting and entered the kitchen.

Crowley and Bobby shared a look, but Dean ignored it, shoveling down the eggs Crowley'd scrambled.

XXX

Me: I was tempted to write this.

"I'll try not to stare." Castiel promised.

Dean's jaw dropped. "I just came."

Plot Bunny: * Laughing *

Me: * Laughs as well * That is pretty funny.

PB: Yeah. Oh Fanfiction gods, mental images!

Me: * Laughing too hard to speak * Button, click, please.

PB: She means click the review button please. Please do. And you all are aware that the chapters bounce between Roger and Sam then Cas and Dean.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

I finally give you some Sam/Gabe and Dean/Cas. I decided to give you a long chapter. Oh, Roger's in here too, so the plot moves along.

(Sam)

Sam jumped as Gabriel touched him on the shoulder. Sam was crouched over the fire, cooking soup.

"Smells good." Gabriel told him.

Sam nodded in thanks. "Dean told me I was a girl." He felt a pang in his chest, but Gabriel smiled a little.

"Roger used to cook sometimes." Gabriel told him. "I teased him because he acted like it had to be perfect. I told him he acted like it was his child." The two often talked about Roger and Dean, sharing stories. It made it easier to deal with the grief. In the month that had passed, it had.

Sam chuckled. "That would be something to see. When I was with him, he did make some good food."

Gabriel smiled. "I taught him some stuff." He inhaled. "That smells delicious."

Sam blushed a little, and stirred the liquid. "Thanks."

Gabriel sat down, watching Sam as he cooked. Sam could feel his eyes on him, Sam wondered how well he was hiding his attraction to Gabriel.

Gabriel was funny, friendly and could be compassionate when Sam needed him to be.

They ate the soup in silence, Sam glancing at Gabriel occasionally.

"I'll wash, Sammy." Gabriel told him as he cleared the table.

"I can dry." Sam got to his feet, following the smaller man to the kitchen.

Sam was drying a bowl when soapy water ended up all over his arm.

"Hey!" He whirled, to see Gabriel smirked at him. The were-panther splashed him again, and Sam set down the bowl.

"I'm going to get you for that." Sam threatened. Gabriel threw water on Sam's shirt, and Sam charged at him.

Gabriel bolted out of the room, Sam hard on his heels. Sam lunged, tackling Gabriel to the ground.

Gabriel rolled over to face Sam, a small smirk on his face.

"Now what?" He asked, breathing on Sam's neck. Sam shivered a little, and looked down at the were-panther.

"Well, Gabe, what do you think?" Sam replied, his voice a little deeper.

Gabriel chuckled. "I know you like me." He grinned at Sam. "How much Sammy?"

Sam hissed. "More than I should." With that he kissed Gabriel, and briefly forgot about everything else in the world.

XXX

(Roger)

"We've got a problem." Lucifer told Michael, and Roger as he was standing in the room.

Roger got up to go but Luce gestured for him to sit down.

"I need you opinion too." Roger sat down as Luce pulled up a chair.

Michael nodded. "What's wrong?"

"We're overhunting." Lucifer explained. "We should be out of prey soon. We've still got plenty of plants but we need meat."

Roger had noticed that there wasn't much meat, and nodded. "So why do you need my opinion?"

"Where are some good hunting grounds?" Lucifer asked. "You explored a different area than us, so do you have any ideas?"

Roger thought for a moment. He and Gabriel had lived over there since they'd left the pride.

"There might be fish in the river, now that the waters running again." He ignored the pang of guilt that was slowly getting easier to deal with.

Michael nodded. "True. And the hunting on the other side of the river?"

"Normally good." Roger answered. "But I'd start at the river first."

"Of course." Michael agreed. "I just meant we have to hunt somewhere until prey comes back."

Lucifer nodded in assent. "When we're eating well again, we can try an attack on the other pride."

Roger looked up. "I'm going." He stated this flatly, but his golden-brown eyes flashed.

Michael and Lucifer shared a look. "Fine."

Roger nodded, and started thinking about the fight. He'd get a little revenge for Sam, Dean and Castiel.

"But we need to go hunting first." Lucifer commented. "We'll start hunting over there as soon as possible."

XXX

(A week later, Cas)

The wind felt great against Castiel's skin as he sat on Bobby's porch. His hair blew out of his face and he closed his eyes to enjoy it fully.

The porch creaked slightly as someone walked towards Castiel. Crowley leaned against the railing, and nodded to Castiel.

Castiel dipped his head in greeting and raised his head so the wind blew around his neck.

"You know Dean's a moron right?" Crowley spoke, making Castiel look over.

"No he's not." Castiel argued instantly, and saw Crowley smirk.

"Apparently you're one too." The were-crow sighed. "How do you feel about Dean?"

Castiel cocked his head. "I like him. He's a friend. He's nice, and I'm sorry he's in pain. It hurts that he's in pain. I don't understand something, I feel, drawn to him."

Crowley chuckled. "I thought so." He smirked. "You're in love with him."

Castiel narrowed his eyes, and cocked his head again. "Maybe." He admitted.

"Maybe?" Crowley asked, smirking even more.

Castiel slowly nodded. "More than maybe. I know he doesn't feel the same way though." A small amount of pain crept into his voice.

Crowley sighed. "I'm not so sure about that."

"He hates me." Castiel argued. "Since two weeks ago, he's hardly said a word to me."

Crowley let out a slow breath. "Morons. And every time you two glance at each other, there's sexual tension. Dean's having a gay crisis."

"No. It's not that." Castiel insisted.

Crowley looked at the door. "Ask him yourself."

Castiel turned around to see Dean standing in the doorway.

XXX

(Dean)

Dean watched Castiel through the window. The were-panther's hair became even more messy as the wind blew through it, and Dean swallowed.

"Idjit." Bobby grumbled, coming up beside Dean.

Dean didn't take his eyes off Cas, even as Crowley walked onto the porch. "I know."

"Well do something 'bout it, boy." Bobby snapped. "For three weeks Crowley and I have watched you two dance around each other."

"He's not like anyone I've ever met." Dean shrugged. "He'd be an omega wolf. He doesn't stand up for himself, more like he lets others see him like he is."

Bobby glanced at Dean. "He sees you how you are."

"Yeah. And it scares me that he's attracted to that." Dean admitted. "He just looks at me, and it's like he sees all of me."

"Are you scared that he's attracted to you, or that you're attracted to him?" The older wolf asked, and Dean knew Bobby would support him.

"Both. The last one mostly." Dean told the truth, since Bobby wouldn't take any crap.

Bobby opened the window a little, and Dean could hear Cas.

"He hates me. Since two weeks ago, he's hardly said a word to me."

Dean flinched as Crowley spoke.

"Morons. And every time you two glance at each other, there's sexual tension. Dean's having a gay crisis."

Dean opened his mouth to object, but fell silent. Because it was true, and Castiel had answered.

"No. It's not that." Castiel insisted, and Dean could hear the pain in the other man's voice.

Bobby shoved him to the door and Crowley looked over. "Ask him yourself."

Castiel turned as Crowley slipped into the house.

"Hey, Cas." Dean murmured, and looked into the dark blue eyes, which were filled with pain.

Castiel stood up, walking towards Dean. "Is Crowley right? Do you care about me?"

Dean closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes."

XXX

Crowley made a soft gagging noise, and Bobby glared at him.

"What? We're never that sappy luv." Crowley gestured to Castiel and Dean, who hadn't come up for air.

"We also admitted our feelings a lot faster." Bobby grumbled. "Not to mention we hadn't gone through what Dean has."

Crowley rolled his eyes. "All the more reason for them to do something. Get the boy over it."

A sharp rap on the window made them jump. Dean grinned at them, hair ruffled and eyes a little glazed. "You mind keeping down the commentary? It's killing the mood."

Bobby shut the window, after saying. "That mood had better stay out of my house."

Author's note: I want to give you a cliff hanger, but I couldn't.

Plot Bunny: I wouldn't let you.

Me: Yeah, yeah. Hey. You need a name. Review. Name the plot bunny!

PB: Wonderful.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Same as usual.

Note: This chapter's a series of flashbacks in Roger's POV.

Ages (This will help with this chapter, sorry I didn't post them sooner.)

Sam, Castiel: 23

Roger: 24

Dean, Gabriel, Raphael: 26 to 27

Lucifer, Michael: 28

XXX

(14 years ago, Roger is 10. Cas is 9.)

I rolled over, laying on my back. My shirt was covered in dirt and I dusted it off a little.

Castiel was playing with a small ball that I'd bought from a coyote for him.

"Hey Castiel, Roger." I perked up as Gabriel came over. The older panther sat down and I sat up.

"Hey Gabe." I grinned as Castiel murmured a quiet, "Hello Gabriel."

Gabriel grinned at me and glanced at Castiel. "What you got there?"

"Just a toy." Castiel whispered quietly, and showed the red ball to Gabriel.

Gabriel nodded. "Cool. So Rog, when's you're first hunt?"

"Not for a while." I grumbled, "I've got to wait until I'm eleven."

"Harsh." Gabriel nodded in sympathy. "What about you Castiel? You counting down until you can go hunting? Or on patrol?"

"No, I can't say I am." Castiel replied, bouncing the ball under his hand.

"Gabriel!" Raphael yelled, the sound echoing to us.

Gabriel sighed. "What now?" He muttered before calling back. "Coming!" He shoved me, smiled at Castiel before running off to his friends.

(12 years ago. Roger is 12. Cas is 11.)

Castiel and I were rolling the red ball back and forth, bouncing it on occasion. Castiel smiled as he caught it, the ball was his prized possession, the gift I'd given him.

A shadow fell over me as I caught the ball, tucking it into my hand. I looked up, as Raphael stared down at us.

"What?" I asked, hoping he wasn't here to pick on Castiel. Raphael was pretty tough, and made sure Castiel knew that he didn't like him.

"What are you playing with?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"Just a toy." I replied, tossing it to Castiel instead. He caught it in both hands and held onto it.

Raphael narrowed his eyes. "Show it to me."

"Why?" I asked, backing up a little.

Raphael shoved me to the side and grabbed Castiel's arm. My friend whimpered a little as the older panther's grip tightened.

"Let him go Raphael." I ordered, as if that would work.

Lucifer would probably be the leader of the pride when Zachariah died, and Raphael would be very high ranking then, since he was one of Lucifer's friends. But for now he enjoyed throwing his weight around on the younger members.

I started to get up, but Raphael released Castiel. In his hand was the ball.

"Give it back Raphael." I sounded about as fierce as a kitten. And compared to Raphael, I was.

Uriel, one of Zachriah's guards, ignored the situation, actually walking away. We we're on our own.

Raphael smirked, and tossed the ball to his other hand. "Oh, this?" He asked, tauntingly. "Why should I?"

Castiel spoke. "Please, Raphael, give it back."

Raphael let out a bark of laughter. "Shut up, you disappointment of a freak." That pissed me off, quick. I tensed, planning to lunge at him when Raphael spoke again.

"You know, I wonder how far I can throw this?" He murmured cruelly. I froze and he threw it, I saw it go flying out of the cave.

"Shit." I swore, racing forward to go look for it. A heavy weight slammed down on me, and Raphael muttered.

"Leave it, Roger. You Castiel need to learn your place." He chuckled. "Consider this practice for when I'm a general, or higher. Take this as an order." He pinned me down for a minute than released me.

"And watch the language." Raphael tossed over his shoulder, as I struggled to bring air back into my lungs.

"Someday, we'll show him Castiel." I promised, getting ready to comfort him.

Castiel sat on the ground, shaking slightly. He looked at me in disbelief.

(9 years ago. Roger = 15, Cas = 14.)

I glanced over at Gabriel, Lucifer, Michael and Raphael. The four were talking, Gabriel said something that made them chuckle. I didn't know how they could be friends with Raphael, the guy was a jerk.

Castiel tensed beside me, I shoved him some of the vension I'd warmed up.

Since we ate in human form, we ate cooked meat. If you were in panther form, and starving, you didn't bother. We probably didn't have to bother as humans either, but eating raw meat got boring after awhile.

Castiel ate several bites, since he was treated as a disappointment, he didn't get much to eat. But I shared with him, I got enough for both of us.

Gabriel waved to us, and I waved back. Castiel waved as well, just a small jerk of his hand.

I rested my hand on Castiel's shoulder in comfort. I'd always be there for him.

(7 years ago. Roger and Cas are aging normally and are there for two years older.)

"Hey, Rog." Gabriel greeted me as I sat down next to him.

I nodded in greeting. "What's going on?" I asked, signaling for Castiel to come over. He started forward but Zachariah appeared. I sighed, and glanced at Gabriel.

Zachariah spoke, "I know you've all wondered who would be named as the next leader. I name him now."

I inhaled slightly. Lucifer, who else would it be?

"Michael is the new second-in-command." Zachariah announced, and my mouth fell open. I spotted Michael and Lucifer in the front of the crowd, Lucifer patting Michael on the back as several people cheered.

I understood now. Michael was a good choice and Lucifer would be second-in-command when Michael took over. Either of them could do it.

I cheered a little and Gabriel moved forward to congratulate his friend. I caught a glimpse of Raphael, his smile looked slightly strained.

(6 years ago. Rog is 18, Cas is 17.)

I watched the scene in front of me, hiding my emotions. Lucifer was being exiled! He was accused of having stolen several items, and vandalism around the pride. I couldn't believe it, Lucifer had never seemed violent.

"He tried to frame it on Michael." Raphael explained to Zachariah, "So he could be the new second-in-command."

"Bull!" Lucifer yelled, but Uriel knocked him back. Michael looked confused, and Gabriel seemed to have the same expression as me.

Castiel moved beside me, his blue eyes troubled.

"Get out Lucifer." Zachariah announced. "From now on, you're not welcome here."

Lucifer growled, and looked around. "I'm innocent. I had nothing to do with these things."

Uriel grabbed his shirt collar, but Lucifer managed to shove him off. "I can find my way out. But Michael, please, I would never do this."

Michael looked down. "Just go Luce." Lucifer slumped slightly, glanced at Gabriel and Raphael, and walked out. Several panthers drew back, I hesitated a moment, so only Castiel and I hadn't move.

Lucifer glanced at me, and I struggled not to look away. Lucifer made a small noise and walked out.

And with that, I knew things were going to get worse.

(4 years ago. Roger is 20. Cas is 19.)

"Come on, Raph, this is ridiculous." I looked up as Gabriel walked by, speaking to his friend. "I don't think Lucifer intends to attack us."

So that what this was about. Raphael had wanted to launch an attack on Lucifer and his pride, a group that had gathered several miles away from the mountain.

Raphael growled. "We also didn't think he'd steal or wreak people's things but he did that. This is a war Gabriel. So you and Roger quit spreading your peace crap, man up, and fight." With that he stormed away, his footsteps echoing down the cave.

"Not much of a war. More like an annihilation." I murmured, slipping out of my hiding spot.

Gabriel sighed. "Tell me about it. Michael's on a search party, I think he wants to talk to Lucifer."

I nodded. "I wish him luck with that. They've been gone awhile though."

Gabriel shrugged. "If I were in Lucifer's position, I might not come out of hiding either."

"He did." Both of us jumped as Raphael walked forward. "What remains of the party just got back. Michael's patrol was attacked, no sign of him, and several other panthers. But a witness saw him go down."

I stared at Raphael as he glared down at Gabriel. "You get it, Gabriel. Lucifer attacked. Michael thought the same thing as you, and got killed for it."

I shared a stunned look with Gabriel as Raphael stalked away.

"No. No way." Gabriel shook slightly.

I swallowed. "Gabe. Come on, let's find out what happened."

"No." Gabriel shook his head. "I'm leaving."

"What?" I exclaimed, then jumped as my voice echoed. "What?" I repeated, softer.

Gabriel sighed. "Raphael was exaggerating earlier, about it being a war. But now, we can expect full out battles, and who knows what else. I don't want to see my family killed."

I nodded slowly, agreeing. "I'm coming too. I don't want to fight this war."

"Thanks Rog." Gabriel and I listened as the commotion grew. "Now. We have to leave now, this is the best chance at getting out of here we'll get."

"But, what about Castiel?" I asked, unsure about leaving my best friend.

"No offense to him, but I doubt they'll make him fight." Gabriel answered. "Let's high tail it."

I hesitated, just a moment. "Fine. Let's go."

XXX

Me: I found it easier to write as Roger.

PB: It was probably more informatie too, since he was the one talking to Gabriel.

Me: I want at least one review. Please. I'll make Sam and Cas give you puppy dog eyes!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Same as ever.

Sam studied the water, then shot his muzzle in, emerging with a fish in his jaws. The wolf shook his pelt off, sending water drops flying. He and Gabriel were out hunting, fishing for some different meat.

Gabriel yawned, showing his fangs. _"Nice one Sammy."_

Sam dropped his fish on the bank. _"Thanks. Wolves can hunt you know. Not just in a pack."_

_"Clearly."_ The panther commented, and if they'd been human, Sam knew Gabriel would be smirking.

Sam shifted human to splash his face with water, before suddenly falling in.

Gabriel looked down at him, grinning. "Oops." The smaller man smirked a little, but his hazel eyes flashed with amusement.

Sam had been shoved into a deep spot, since he was treading water. He hauled himself out, and glared at Gabriel.

Gabriel chuckled. "I need to shove you in water more often." Sam glanced down and understood. His shirt was clinging to his skin, showing off his muscles.

"What, were the last few days not enough for you?" Sam asked, smirking as Gabriel grinned.

"They were great. Enough that I want more." Gabriel shot back, the two having been sleeping together for about two weeks.

Sam enjoyed it, and was scared to admit he wanted more from the were-panther. Not just sex, but more. Like a relationship. But he wasn't sure what Gabriel wanted so he stayed quiet.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, and leapt at Sam, the two tumbling into the water. The were-wolf laughed as he and Gabriel hit the water.

XXX

Roger caught up to Lucifer. "_Hey! Luce._"

The tan panther turned. "_Yes?_"

"_I've got some questions, about what happened, you know, six years ago."_ Roger shifted uncomfortably, but he needed to ask.

Lucifer sighed. _"Go figure. What do you want to know?"_

"_Did you do what they accused you of?_" The younger panther asked. _"While I'm asking, why is Michael here? And alive? What Raphael's problem anyway?"_

Lucifer flicked his tail. _"No, I didn't, Michael believed me, so he faked his death and joined me, and we'd love to know what Raphael's problem is. We've got a guess, but it's not sure."_

Roger nodded. _"I didn't think you did it. You had no reason too. You would've been second for sure, why risk it on possibly being leader?"_

Lucifer huffed. _"Although Michael always said I should've been leader, not him."_ He sighed and his eyes darkened. _"We think that's Raphael's problem. He wanted to be leader, not third-in-command. I wish I could think otherwise, but he probably framed me."_

Roger's eyes narrowed, appearing even darker yellow._ "That does make sense, in a twisted way."_

Lucifer and Roger padded through the grass in silence, as the rest of the hunting patrol caught up.

Azekeal, who went by Zeke, crashed into Roger's flank.

"_Careful back there."_ Roger turned his head, twitching his whiskers.

Zeke flattened his ears in embarrassment. _"Sorry Roger."_

Roger shook it off. _"It's fine."_

Lucifer growled, and the three other panthers snapped to attention.

"_What_?" Haniel asked, the lean panther's torn ear flicking.

Lucifer pricked his ears. _"I hear something."_

Roger narrowed his eyes. _"Someone's at the river._" He decided, glancing at Lucifer for orders.

"_We'll keep going, the river's unclaimed territory."_ Lucifer decided. _"But Zeke fall back."_

Zeke grumbled. _"I can fight."_ But he did as Lucifer told him.

Roger fell into step at Haniel's flank, the other panther moved to Lucifer's left side. Roger scampered forward to stand at Lucifer's right flank.

The four panthers arrived on a bank, overlooking the river. Roger stared, and made a weird noise.

Lucifer glanced at him, but Roger went scrambling down the bank, shifting half-way down.

"Gabriel!" He yelped. "Sam?"

The two look up as Roger plunged into the water. "Roger?"

XXX

Dean inhaled, and wagged his tail. Castiel glanced at him, the panther was confused.

"_I smell rabbits._" Dean grinned. "_Come on, let's go get 'em._"

Castiel followed Dean to the plateau, which was covered in rabbit holes, grass, and shrubs.

Dean glanced at Castiel. _"Think you can catch more rabbits than me?"_

"_No."_ Castiel answered bluntly.

Dean turned his head. "_Why_?"

"_I do not wish to compeate with you."_ Castiel shrugged.

Dean sighed. _"Fine. See if you can pounce on that one there." _He nodded to a brown rabbit in front of them._ "I'm going to loop around so when the others run, they run to me."_

Castiel nodded, and Dean snuck away, darting behind bushes.

The rabbits munched on grass, oblivious to the two hunters. Dean appeared behind one of the bushes, and glanced at Castiel. The wolf shook his head, and crept away from it, to be behind the rabbits.

Castiel prepared to lunge, when a tan blur pounced on the first rabbit. The other two scattered, and Dean didn't even come close to their location. Castiel snagged one of them though, snapping it's neck as it ran pass.

"_I'm hunting here."_ Castiel told the were-panther, who turned.

"_I killed it."_ The panther shot back. _"It's mine."_ The rabbit lay dead at his paws.

Castiel's hackles raised. "_I was here first."_ He'd practiced his fighting a little, and could probably stand his own.

The panther growled, and Castiel bared his fangs.

Dean growled as well, and the panther whirled, tail lashing.

"_What's going on here?"_ A new voice asked, as a smaller panther padded forward. She cocked her head_. "Is something wrong?"_

The first panther nodded. _"This panther here thinks this rabbit is his."_

"_It is!"_ Dean added, Castiel couldn't see him around the panthers.

"_Jormal, go get the leader."_ The male panther hissed at Castiel, who growled in reply.

A large golden panther walked forward. _"Settle down Caleb."_ He ordered. When he saw Castiel, he froze.

"_Castiel_?" He asked, "_You survived?"_

"_Cas? Who is he?" _Dean asked, Castiel caught a glimpse of him over Caleb's back.

Castiel stared at the golden lion. "_Michael_."

XXX

Dean growled. _"So, Mike, what do you want?"_

"_Michael." _The panther corrected. _"I'm surprised to see you two. I heard you were dead."_

"_Who told you that?"_ Dean growled.

"_Roger_." Michael replied, causing Dean to be at a loss for words.

Castiel made a noise. _"He's alive?"_

"_I saw him this morning."_ Jormal added. "_He's hunting by the river right now."_

"_What about Sam?" _Dean questioned, Castiel heard him step forward.

Michael shook his head. "_We haven't seen him."_

Castiel heard Dean let out a rush of air.

"_We found Roger downstream_." Michael added, _"He was the only one."_

Dean narrowed his eyes. _"Downstream? You're from the pride they wanted us to spy on!"_

"_Yes." _Castiel added. _"But Michael, you were killed the day Roger and Gabriel left."_

"_No I wasn't. I faked my death to join Lucifer's side."_ Michael explained. "_I heard that they'd left later."_

Castiel cocked his head, and Dean inwardly chuckled.

"_How many actually died that day?"_ Castiel met Michael's gaze.

"_One or two."_ Michael sighed. _"They were truly against Lucifer."_

Jormal turned her head. _"Do you hear something?"_

They all whirled, to see a panther haul himself onto the plateau. _"Next time, someone else is going."_ He lay on his side as he caught his breath.

"_Zeke?" _Caleb asked. _"He was supposed to be hunting with Roger."_

Zeke lifted his head. _"Yeah. Michael, the other patrol needs you."_

"_For what?" _Michael asked, worried.

Zeke staggered to his paws_. "You won't believe it. But Roger confirmed it. It's Gabriel. And that wolf he was with, Sam? They're alive."_

Dean let out a startled yelp. _"Are you sure?"_

"_Yes! They thought he was dead, and he thought Sam was dead."_ Zeke shook his head. _"Are you that other wolf?"_

"_Yes."_ Dean was trembling in excitement. "_Sam's alive!"_

XXX

PB: HOORAY!

Me: You're my Plot Bunny! None of what just occurred was a surprise to you!

PB: It's a surprise you finally wrote it.

Me: * Strangles PB *

Dean: * Watches while eating pie *

Sam: Think we ought to stop her.

Dean: Nah.

Gabe: Hell no!

Cas: I do not wish to. She scares me.

PB: UNCLE!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Sam and Dean were thrilled to see each other, sharing a quick hug.

"Man, Dean, I thought you were gone." Sam shook his head.

Dean smirked. "I didn't miss you at all. Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam shot back, the two grinning.

Roger and Gabriel greeted Castiel warmly, and Lucifer and Michael explained what Lucifer had told Roger to Gabriel.

When everyone had settled down, Michael cleared his throat. "Okay, I think there's some confusion on the prides." He glanced at Sam and Dean, who nodded.

Lucifer ran his hand through his blond hair. "Okay. Raphael, Michael, Gabriel and I, were best friends growing up. Raphael was always a little odd, but we didn't realize how bad it was. Until Michael was named successor to the pride."

Sam nodded slowly, but Dean was confused. "How do they fit into this?" He pointed to Roger and Castiel.

"We don't really." Roger shrugged. "Go on Luce."

Lucifer continued. "I was framed for stealing and vandalizing. I was exiled, because it looked like I was framing Michael. We think Raphael framed me, so when Michael took over he'd be second-in-command."

"Then I faked my death." Michael added. "And apparently Raphael became second-in-command."

Castiel nodded. "Why did he want Roger to tell him where you were?" He asked Gabriel.

Gabriel shifted his weight. "I knew Raphael had framed Luce."

"And you didn't say anything!" Lucifer exclaimed, Michael grabbed him to hold him back.

Gabriel swallowed. "I didn't know until later. I was talking to someone and they mentioned that their blanket, which had been ripped up, only had three claw marks. It should've had four. I remembered that a claw had been found in an earlier attack. But Luce had all his claws. So I went to Raphael, trying to convince him, but he refused to listen. Later I noticed he had three claws on one front paw. The fourth was growing back." He shrugged. "Raphael must have figured out I'd realized he was behind the attacks, because he got even weirder around me. But he knew I could still expose him."

Lucifer growled. "Why didn't you back then?"

"I had the fact that Raphael had lost a claw. That didn't prove you didn't do it." Gabriel argued. "Raphael's popularity was growing at the time, I wouldn't have been able to convince anyone. I was already trying to argue against the fighting, everyone would've assumed I'd made it up!"

Lucifer slumped slightly. "I suppose so." He sighed, sitting down on the grass.

Dean suddenly blinked. "Aw, crap. Bobby's going to kill us!"

"Bobby?" Sam asked. "He lives near here?"

"Yeah, he lives with a were-crow named Crowley." Dean gestured towards the mountains he'd come from.

Sam got to his feet. "I'd like to see Bobby again."

Lucifer shrugged. "Then go. Roger ought to go too, so you can get to our hideout."

"Why would we want to?" Dean asked. "No offense, but-"

Roger cut him off. "They're planning an attack on Zachariah and his pride."

Silence fell for a moment, then Gabriel spoke.

"Then I'm in. The Pride could use with a change."

Roger glanced at Michael and Lucifer. "I haven't changed my mind."

"Count me in." Sam added. "Just let me say hi to Bobby first."

Dean glanced at Castiel. "What about you?"

"No. I'm not very good at fighting." Castiel murmured.

Roger snorted. "You're just fine."

"We could train you." Michael offered.

"Plus, you're the quietest panther I know." Roger added. "You could get into the middle of the cave before anyone noticed you."

"Fine. I'll fight." Castiel agreed.

Dean turned to Lucifer. "Then I'm in too."

Michael walked over. "Good. We'll head back, get some prey on the way there, and rally them up."

"Don't worry, we won't attack until we're ready." Lucifer added.

Gabriel smirked. "Good."

"Let's go." Dean suggested, glancing towards the plateau they'd come down from.

XXX

When they reach the plateau with the rabbits Sam and Dean were clearly exhausted.

"_You can get use to climbing."_ Castiel told them, as they panted.

Sam stumbled, Dean started forward to help his brother but Gabriel moved against Sam to support him.

"_Hey. Keep your paws off my brother."_ Dean told Gabriel.

Sam made a weird noise, and Dean froze. _"Oh, hell no."_ Roger looked at Dean, and lay down, shaking. Dean could tell he was trying not to laugh.

Castiel flicked his tail. _"What's wrong Dean?"_

"_That guy is banging my brother!" _Dean practically yelled, and Roger lost it altogether. The panther shifted human, and was bent over in laughter.

Dean stalked past him. _"Can it."_ Roger laughed even harder. He made a noise, and it soon became clear he was trying to speak, but couldn't.

"_He's gone crazy."_ Dean stated.

"_Not just now he didn't._" Castiel replied. Roger laughed harder.

Gabriel let out a huff. "_He's slap-happy_."

Roger started to breathe again, slowly inhaling.

"_If Mr. Chuckles here is done, can we move on?"_ Dean stated. Roger made a noise, clearly trying not to laugh.

"_Like I tried to say though, it's not like you're not doing it with Cas."_ Roger panted, turning back into a panther.

Dean stared at him. _"I'm not."_

"_Oh."_ Roger flattened his ears.

"_Really?_" Sam asked, which made Dean glare at his brother.

"_Doesn't mean he doesn't want to." _Gabriel quipped._ "You can tell when they look at each other, those really long looks when they don't say a thing, they're mentally undressing each other."_

"_EW!"_ Sam and Roger yelled. Sam made a gagging noise and Roger pretended to die.

Dean growled. _"All of you shut up."_

"_Mental images, ugh!"_ Roger grumbled.

Gabriel snorted. _"Always knew you thought about Castiel naked."_

Castiel's mouth fell open, but Roger retorted.

"_Cas isn't the one scaring my mind Gabe."_ He glanced at Dean and shuttered.

"_Ha, freaking ha."_ Dean growled.

XXX

Crowley and Bobby were on the front porch, when the group showed up.

"I thought you were going hunting, not looking for more mouths to feed." Crowley commented.

Bobby glared at him as he stood up. "Sam?"

The tall wolf grinned. "Hey, Bobby." They shared a quick hug, and Sam introduced Gabriel and Roger. Roger nodded in greeting, and Gabriel smirked.

Crowley came down off the porch. "Nice to meet you."

"That's Crowley." Dean told them.

Roger and Gabriel turned to look at him together.

"No, really, I thought it was your mother." Roger stared at him.

Gabriel said at the same time. "I would've never guessed."

Crowley chuckled. "I think I might like you two."

Roger grinned. "Glad to hear it."

"You compliment us." Gabriel smirked.

Dean groaned. "Did they always do that?" He asked Cas.

The panther nodded. "They have always had a similar sense of humor."

Bobby glanced at Roger, who was shifting his weight. "Got somewhere to be, boy?"

"No. I just, I want to be planning the attack on Zachariah's tribe."

Crowley looked slightly confused. "I think you need to explain some things."

Sam glanced at Roger, who shrugged. "Might as well." The panther muttered.

Sam nodded and started to tell his story.

XXX

PB: I'm amased you updated.

Me: SILENCE! I still haven't forgiven you for waking me up this morning, by biting me! It was Five in the morning!

PB: So? By six you'd finished. And by six-thirty you had two one-shots written. That's being productive!

Me: That's loosing sleep!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Castiel whirled to face Lucifer as he came up behind Cas.

"Nothing gets by you." The panther commented.

Castiel shrugged. "I heard you coming." He looked past Lucifer as Roger walked up.

"I told you. His hearing is the best I've ever seen." Roger smirked. "And not to meantion his sense of smell."

"I noticed that when we were hunting earlier." Lucifer agreed.

Castiel cocked his head. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Lucifer smiled. "You'll see. There's a meeting now, we need you there."

Castiel followed Lucifer and Roger to Michael private room. It served as a meeting room, it had a large table and several chairs.

"Hey Rog!" Gabriel signaled him over. "You too Cas."

Castiel followed Roger over, Dean sat down next to Cas. Michael sat down across from them, Lucifer next to him.

"So, now what?" Sam asked, leaning around Gabriel.

Lucifer nodded to him. "We plan the attack. Our pride at its strongest, and is ready to go."

"Then let's mount up." Dean offered. "Sam, Cas, and I have been training all week, and we're ready."

Roger cleared his throat. "I don't like a frontal attack." He commented.

"I agree with that." Gabriel added. "They've got a large number of panthers, even though Roger drowned a few of them."

"It wasn't my fault the idiots attacked us on a dam." Roger muttered.

Gabriel shrugged. "You're the strategist. Go ahead."

Roger shifted in his chair. "Well, I know there are some panthers that are great at sneaking up on people. Haniel for example. And Zeke, who never miss a chance to scare the shit out of me."

"Or any of us, really." Michael told him.

Roger grinned. "So what about a sneak attack?"

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. "We were thinking the same thing. But I think you know something we don't."

"Cas? You want to tell them?" Roger asked.

Castiel blinked. "The tunnels?"

"What tunnels?" Luce, Michael and Gabe asked together.

Cas moved his shoulders. "There's a network of tunnels beneath the pride's cave." He explained. "Roger and I discovered them by accident. A panther can easily fit through them, and they lead all over. Roger and I found one that led to the canyon, one led to the base of the mountain." Castiel fell silent, feeling uncomfortable.

Roger took over. "The tunnels lead into the pride's cave. You have to be really quiet, but we could get a few panthers inside."

Lucifer leaned back in his chair. "Then we'd be able to pick them off. We'd break into three groups. One would sneak in through these tunnels. The second would attack the pride directly. As they fight back, group one would sneak out, and attack. Group three would go through the tunnels, and help group one. They wouldn't have to be as quiet, since there'd be a battle overhead."

"You think you can take on about fifty panthers?" Gabriel asked.

Lucifer shrugged. "We've got to try."

"There's one more thing." Michael spoke up. "We need Castiel to spy on the pride, before we attack."

"What for?" Dean asked, slightly defensive.

Michael glanced at Castiel. "Well, I'd like to know if half the pride is away hunting, and due back any minute. That's not exactly the best time to attack."

"Or if they're ill." Lucifer added a different scenario. "Wouldn't be very fair. And we might get sick as well."

Castiel nodded. "I'll do it." He glanced at Dean. "It's fine. I'll do it."

XXX

Dean waited until no one was around to grab Cas by the arm.

"Why are you doing it?" He asked, partly curious, partly concerned.

Castiel met his gaze. "I know the tunnels as well as Roger does. And I'm quieter than him."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "What if they hear you?"

"They won't Dean." Castiel replied. "Roger and I used to hide there and no one suspected anything. No one even thought that there were tunnels."

Dean hadn't taken his hand of Cas's arm. Now he moved it to Cas's shoulder, and leaned forward.

Castiel and Dean's kiss ended due to a gagging noise. The two turned to see Roger, who coughed, and grinned.

"Hairball." He joked, before running off.

Dean grumbled under his breath. "I'm gonna kill him."

Castiel chuckled, Dean didn't mean it. The wolf turned his attention back to Cas.

XXX

Me: * Hits Roger *

Roger: Ow. I had a riddle...

Me: Hmm... If anyone can correctly answer Roger's riddle, I will write a fanfic for them.

PB: * Rolls eyes * Great. You'd better have a good one, Cat.

Roger: * Glares * Scientists have proven that cats have more hair on one side then their other side. Some people believe that this is because when cats lay on their side they need insulation from the cold on the floor or ground. Which side of a cat has more hair?


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I still don't own Supernatural.

Roger shifted his weight, he was still pretty surprised. Lucifer had named him as his lieutenant for this patrol.

Michael was leading the second patrol that would attack through the tunnels. Lucifer was leading the frontal attack group, and Castiel was in charge of the scouting group.

Lucifer growled. _"Roger's lieutenant of this patrol. His orders are to be followed, as are mine."_

Dean cocked his head_. "Is that an order?"_

Several panthers chuckled, Sam smacked Dean but Lucifer's whiskers were twitching.

Roger pricked his ears; Caleb was padding quietly towards them.

"_You won't believe what Castiel found out._" He told them, his voice showed his surprise. _"Zachariah's dead." _Caleb announced, _"Raphael's now in charge. He hasn't named a second in command yet, and the pride's getting anxious."_

"_Forget anxious, they ought to be worried."_ Roger stated, his tail swinging slightly. _"We're coming."_

Lucifer glanced at him, and raised his head. _"Most of you know that this tribe is corrupt. Today, we attempt remove that corruption, and make this pride what it once was. A place of glory, not one of unneeded bloodshed."_

Roger took a step forward, standing at Lucifer's flank, facing the patrol. _"In other words, let's show Raphael what we're made of!"_

A low growling came from the assembled panthers and Sam and Dean.

Lucifer glanced at Roger. _"Oh, and one more thing. We want to draw the others out. So when we're right outside the cave, make some noise."_

XXX

Castiel crept through the tunnels, Haniel a foot behind him. Zeke was behind Haniel, with two other panthers. Castiel's whiskers brushed the cave wall, and he turned his head.

"_I can hardly see Castiel."_ Zeke commented.

"_Well it's dark down here, so we have trouble seeing to begin with."_ Sabriel, a female panther in the group, commented dryly. _"And he's got black fur, so I can't imagine why you have trouble seeing him."_

Haniel stopped and Castiel paused as well.

"_Settle down you two. We don't need you two forgetting where we are and making noise."_

"_Thank you." _Castiel told the older panther.

His tail brushed Haniel, as the panther resumed his spot behind him.

Castiel pricked his ears, they were underneath the pride now, and he could hear panthers moving around above him.

Haniel moved closer, and now Zeke was creeping forward.

Cas shook his head; he knew Zeke could see him in the faint light. He waited for the signal. He looked over his shoulder to examine the others.

Haniel's eyes were narrowed, and his muscles tensed, ready for the attack. Zeke's eyes were wide with excitement and his tail was twitching. Sabriel looked calm, and Cas couldn't see Rachel.

A bloodcurdling screech caused Zeke's pelt to stand on end, and the panther jumped slightly.

Cas shook his head again, not yet. The pride had to be distracted.

Raphael's voice, his human one, reached them. "What's going on?"

Castiel's claws slid out as he heard a familiar roar, Roger had a very distinct cry.

A couple of howls joined in, Sam and Dean sounded eager for a fight. More roars, screeches and a creepy caterwaul sounded, and Castiel heard the thundering of paw steps.

"_Now_!" He shot forward, exploding out of the tunnel, the others hard on his heels.

XXX

The fighting was already hard when Cas emerged, the two prides smashing into each other like waves.

He glanced at the others. _"Attack from the back, Michael will be here soon."_ With that he sprang forward.

XXX

Roger: Come on people, really? The answer to the riddle is, cats have more fur on the outside!

Me: Roger, that's bad.

PB: I liked it. I got us reviews.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

A.N.: Thanks to Wolfgrowl for writing most of this. He rocks the battle scenes.

Sam leapt onto a panther, biting down on their shoulder. Blood welled from the wound and the panther yowled.

Dean smashed into the panther's chest, knocking him backwards. Sam bit down harder, the panther attempting to shake him loose. It let out a yowl as Dean attacked its exposed stomach. The panther dropped onto all fours, Sam let go, sliding off to attack from the side. Dean attacked as well, the two wolves slowly overwhelming the panther.

It had apparently had enough, because it ran off, bleeding heavily.

Dean nodded to his brother, before whirling to attack a passing enemy. Sam found it a bit of a shock, he recognized Michael and Lucifer's pride's scent from the other pride's. Well at least I won't end up attacking them. Sam thought, before ending up sprawled on the ground.

A panther had him pinned down, teeth barred.

"_You shouldn't have joined this fight, dog."_ The panther growled. Sam twisted to bite down on the panther's front leg. He bit down as hard as he could, he thought he heard a soft crack.

The panther threw him off, and started towards him, then buckled. Sam got to his paws, the panther staggering slightly, his front leg clearly broken. Sam rammed his body against the panther's side, shoving against the broken bone.

The panther growled, and Sam dodged a bite. The panther was limping even worse now, and snarled before hobbling off. A second panther crashed into Sam's enemy, and both didn't get up.

XXX

Dean ducked under two panthers, making sure to throw one of balance.

"_Thanks."_ The panther told him as he smashed his paw down on the other's head. Red claw marks appeared and the enemy panther shook her head, Dean used the distraction to knock the wind out of her.

His ally took over, landing blow after blow, and the female panther ran off.

"_Where are they going?"_ Dean asked, noticing a few others running off.

The panther shrugged. _"I think there's a healer for this pride. They're probably going there."_

Dean nodded and both of them jumped aside as two panthers hit the ground between them. Dean thought he recognized Jormal, who was tearing into the enemy with her back paws. Tufts of fur came flying and the panther was visibly beaten. Jormal released the cat, who raced off, blood dripping from his or her wounds.

The three shared a look, then dove back into the fray. Dean was looking for Cas, he needed to make sure he was okay.

"_Come on! We can drive them back!"_ Someone cried, and Dean slid under flashing claws, and lunging panthers. Everywhere he looked panthers were rolling over each other, locked in battle.

Dean looked for the familiar black pelt, it shouldn't be too hard to find Castiel.

He caught a glimpse of Michael, the panther was cutting through Raphael's ranks easily.

There! Castiel was fighting with one of Raphael's panthers, both of them were bleeding from numerous wounds. Dean darted forward, only to be stopped by a large panther, who swung his paw at him.

Dean dodged, but the blow caught him and knocked him down. He rolled with it, and jumped to his paws, leaping at the panther. His fangs went deep in his opponent's back, and the panther cried out. Dean let go of him, and moved towards Cas.

Castiel's opponent had run off, and the black panther was catching his breath. Dean saw his familiar blue eyes land on him, Castiel got to his paws, then tensed. Something hit Dean from behind and the wolf collapsed, before everything went black he saw two panthers fighting.

XXX

Gabriel knocked a panther to the ground, and growled.

"_Stay down."_ He whirled on his back paws, to bring his weight down on another panther.

This one struggled, but it was quick, as Gabriel knocked them unconscious easily.

A yelp made him look up. Sam was about twenty feet to his left, backed against the wall. Two panthers were slashing at him, Sam couldn't dodge and Gabe could see the blood starting to pool under him.

The two never knew what hit them, when Gabriel struck. He knocked one into the other, and just lay blow after blow on them. The two went running for cover, Gabriel hissed in the direction.

"_You okay Sammy?"_ He asked, glancing at the wolf.

The russet wolf nodded. _"Thanks."_

"_Hey, couldn't let them beat my boyfriend to a pulp."_ Gabriel huffed, not noticing what he'd called Sam.

Sam stared at him. "_What?_" Gabriel glanced at him, then realized what he said.

"_You breaking up with me, Sam?"_ He asked jokingly.

Sam shifted his weight. _"I just thought that you didn't… that it wasn't… I mean-"_

Gabriel took pity on him. _"It's more than just sex Sam." _He told the wolf. _"The sex is great, but it's more than that."_

Sam stumbled slightly, but caught himself._ "Good to know."_

Gabriel chuckled. _"You okay?"_

"_Yeah."_ Sam nodded.

Gabriel flicked his tail. _"Then let's kick ass."_

XXX

Me: Unfortunatly, my computer needs to be looked at, so don't expect any updates for a while.

PB: HELP! * Runs from Roger *

Roger: DINNER!

ME: * Hits Roger *

Roger: I have another riddle!

Me: Okay...

Roger: Your trapped in a room. There are no doors or windows. The room was built around you. The ceiling is too high to reach. All that's in the room is a mirror and a table. How do you escape.

PB: What?

Roger: Here's a hint, it's mostly wordplay.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Still don't own Supernatural.

A.N.: Again, thank you Wolfy for writing the battle scenes.

Roger was bleeding from a scratch on his flank but he didn't let it slow him. He attacked anyone that got in front of him, his claws coated in blood, and his muzzle had stains too.

Roger narrowed his eyes, the cave was too crowded. If they could draw the battle out further, it would be easier to fight.

Roger spotted one of Raphael's subordinates slinking away. Roger sprinted after him, attacking him with a vengeance.

XXX

Lucifer and Michael glanced at each other, Lucifer had a few scrapes across his pelt, and Michael was a little better off.

"_Our troops are fighting harder than Raphael's." _Luce commented.

Michael nodded. _"They want this place back."_

"_It'll be easier if we get Raphael out of the picture."_ Luce added, nodding to the ledge.

Raphael was merely watching the fight, a few subordinates with him.

"_How do we get close enough to him though?"_ Luce narrowed his eyes.

"_Don't worry, Roger's got that."_ Michael told him, Lucifer glanced over.

Sure enough the younger panther had gotten close enough to Raphael that a few guards had gone after him. Roger drew back, and two of their panthers jumped the guards.

Michael chuckled. _"Now that's strategy."_ He and Lucifer headed over, slipping past Roger's skirmish.

"_Raphael_." Michael growled, stalking forward.

The panther whirled._ "Michael? How?"_

"_I joined Lucifer's side, Raphael."_ Michael explained._ "Because he was the right side."_

Raphael growled._ "He was everything he was accused of."_

"_You've been against me from the start. Saying Michael should be Second-in-command, not me! Framing me! I should've been named heir!"_ Lucifer snapped. _"And I've come to claim my spot."_

"_You have no right to it!"_ Raphael replied.

"_He has every right to it!"_ Roger added his voice to the argument, the guard he was fighting looked relieved for Roger's distraction, and ran away.

Raphael turned back to Lucifer and Michael, the two advanced on him.

Raphael moved back, but was trapped by the cliff. Lucifer lunged at him, and the two began battling.

XXX

Roger dodged the two as they fell off the ledge. Raphael slashed at Lucifer, then ran. Michael leapt down and the two took after Raphael, letting out roars.

Roger tore after them. _"Fall back!"_ He snapped out the order. _"Now!"_

As his panthers backed up, part of the battle spilled out of the cave onto the cliffs. Roger narrowed his eyes, this should make the battle easier.

The sun had set, and now the panthers and the rocks were streaked silver from moonlight. Eerie shadows fell in odd spots, as the cliffs threw shadows.

Gabriel and Sam tore past him, on the heels of several panthers and Roger snapped out of his thoughts.

Roger let out a roar, and jumped onto a panther, who dropped under his weight.

Blood splattered the rocks and the panthers, the rocks becoming slick as the red liquid spilled across them.

Roger slipped a little, and righted himself.

"_Damn it." _Lucifer swore._ "Raphael, you coward!"_

Roger looked for Luce, but couldn't see him in the mass of cats, even though they were spread out across the ledges.

Lucifer and Michael found him, jogging up to him. Lucifer was snarling, Michael's lip was curled, showing his fangs.

Roger would've said something, but at that moment all three of them were knocked off the edge.

XXX

Lucifer slammed on a rock, flipped off it, and fell down. He landed on a ledge, on his paws. Michael had snagged himself using his claws, clinging to the side of the rock.

Roger had landed below them, with Raphael and another panther.

A third was getting to their paws as Raphael advanced on Roger, and Lucifer and Michael leapt down.

Lucifer landed behind Raphael and Roger leapt over both of them to attack the other panther.

Michael struck the other panther with a sickening thud as he crashed into him.

XXX

Lucifer struggled underneath Raphael, Michael and Roger were busy with their own opponents, and Luce braced himself for Raphael's fang in his throat.

Suddenly Raphael's weight vanished.

Lucifer rolled to his paws, to see the faint outline of Castiel. The black pelt was covered in blood, and his blue eyes were filled with fury. He tossed Raphael backwards, Roger jumped out of the way.

Castiel whirled to face Raphael, as Lucifer caught his breath.

"_You failure!" _Raphael snapped. _"I only kept you around in the hope you would somehow kill Lucifer and end the fighting! But no, you turn on us, you miserable little kit. I should've killed you, because you can't be the black pelt of the prophecy!"_

Castiel let out a snarl of rage and bowled Raphael over, clawing at him.

Raphael shoved him off, and reared up, but Castiel swiped at him. The blow caught Raphael off guard and he staggered back. Right off the edge of a cliff.

Castiel stood still, but Roger charged forward abandoning his opponent. He peered down the cliff side, shaking his head as Lucifer and Michael's opponents fell to all fours.

XXX

"_No sign of him."_ Roger reported, but that was hardly a surprise. Raphael had probably fallen twenty feet to his death.

Roger glanced around. "_You did it Cas. You ended the fighting."_ He paused. _"Cas?"_

The black pelt was already up the side of the cliff, disappearing over the edge.

Lucifer blinked. "_Not quite how I expected the prophecy to work."_

The two panthers they'd been fighting raced up the cliff, not chasing Castiel, but running from them.

"_He's dead!"_ One of the enemies cried. _"Raphael's dead!"_

Lucifer glanced at Michael and Roger. _"Come on."_ He ordered, starting up the cliff himself.

XXX

Me: That was awkward.

Gabe: I WASN'T IN IT!

PB: Man up.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Gabriel and Sam, in human form, met them at the top.

"Is it true?" Sam asked, as he grabbed Roger.

The panther nodded, shoving his legs against the rock to help Sam pull him up.

The battle had stopped, leaving an empty silence.

Roger lay on his side, catching his breath. He watched as panthers weaved among the cliffs, searching for friends and family.

Lucifer let out a thunderous roar, everyone turned to him.

"_Raphael's dead._" He announced. _"He slipped and fell during the fight."_

There was silence, then someone spoke.

"_So, now what? You were still exiled."_

Roger struggled to his paws, as Gabriel walked forward.

"It was Raphael who was behind the thefts and did the vandalizing." Gabriel announced. "He framed Lucifer to become leader himself."

"_Prove it!"_ The panther yelled again.

"_Be quiet."_ A new voice snapped. _"What would Lucifer have gained by framing his best friend?"_

No one answered, and the panther continued._ "So, now what? Are you going to lead this pride?"_

Lucifer nodded_. "Unless there are, objections?"_ He looked around, but there was only silence.

"_We'll deal with politics later."_ Lucifer decided. _"Right now there are injured to deal with."_

"_What if I refuse to follow your orders?"_ Someone asked.

Michael spoke. _"Anyone who doesn't want to follow Lucifer is free to go."_

A group of about ten to fifteen panthers left, leaving the handful of rebels still standing, and the ones from Raphael's pride.

Lucifer hopped down from the rock, and started towards the cave.

"_Do you see Castiel?"_ Michael asked, looking for the black pelt.

Roger shook his head. _"Not since he saved Lucifer's ass down there."_

Sam looked around. "Where's Dean?"

Roger staggered to his paws, heading towards the cave.

XXX

Castiel had heard everything, and padded away from the entrance to the cave. His paws were covered in blood, as was his chest, and his muzzle. After Dean had gone down Cas had attacked the panther. After that was a blur, but Castiel didn't really care. He'd just battled his way forward, until he'd seen the panthers knock Roger down the cliff. He went after his best friend, and ended the fighting, but he was more concerned about Dean at the moment.

The black wolf lay where he'd fallen, he hadn't moved since.

Castiel shoved Dean gently. "_Dean?_" He shifted human, and rested his hand on Dean.

"Dean. Wake up." He buried his hand in Dean's fur. "Dean!"

"_No_!" He heard Sam, and a russet blur skid to a stop next to him. The wolf pressed his muzzle against Dean.

Gabriel stood next to Sam, his eyes filled with sympathy.

"Sammy." He murmured. The wolf became human and Gabriel put his arm around him.

Roger walked forward, moving slowly, the panther's pelt was torn and clumping with blood.

Dean twitched under Cas's hand, and the wolf lifted his head.

"_Cas?_" He asked, shifting human. "Son of a bitch, my head hurts."

Roger chuckled, now human. His golden brown eyes showed his exhaustion but he smirked. "And I thought you wanted to fight, Dean. We get here and you decide to sleep through everything."

Dean flipped him off, Roger rolled his eyes.

"Dean, you jerk." Sam commented.

Dean looked at him. "Bitch."

"Yeah but he's my bitch." Gabriel replied, and Sam jumped slightly.

Dean sat up all the way, and grinned at Cas. "Looks like you tore through 'em."

Castiel shrugged. "I suppose I did."

Dean laughed. "Cas, you've got a lot to learn about humor."

Castiel smiled, and replied. "And are you going to teach me?"

Roger moved away to give his friends privacy, and stared at the cave. There'd be a lot to fix, but it was home again.

XXX

A.N.: I know I didn't fall off the edge of the earth.

PB: Why would they think that. Possession more likely...

Me: * Glares *

PB: Anyway, should we stop here? I know I've got a sequal, maybe...?


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

A.N.: This is finally over. I can't believe it. But yes, this is the last chapter. A sequel is in progress.

Roger looked up as Sam and Dean walked in to the cave.

"Hey guys!" He greeted them, his golden brown eyes shining with excitement.

Dean waved to the panther, and Sam grinned. Roger stretched and waved them over. The two joined him in the shade, as Gabe walked over.

"Hey Sammy." He greeted Sam with a kiss.

Roger rolled his eyes. "Oh, gross, not in public." He made a face. "I need to gouge my eyes out." Everyone ignored him so he shut up.

Dean glared at Gabriel, but it was obvious he wasn't mad.

"Cas still out hunting?" He asked Roger, who nodded.

"Yeah." Roger glanced over at two panthers. "Hey, use you back legs." He called at them.

Dean smirked. "Now I see why Lucifer made you general."

"Ugh." Roger made a face. "I dislike that title. Military specialist or something is better. Plus Michael and Lucifer have more power than me."

Gabe shrugged. "Whatever Rog." Roger stuck his tongue out at him.

It had been two months since the battle and things were truly settled down. Luce was leader, with Michael as second in command. They'd created a few ranks, now there was more than three leaders.

Roger was in charge of border patrols, battle training, and coming up with strategies. Castiel had been put in charge of a group of hunters and scouts, the panthers that were sneakier than most.

Gabe, Sam and Dean had no real ranks, but they were considered advisors.

"Dean, Cas is back." Sam told his brother, hitting him and pointing to the black pelt.

Castiel was back, a slight grin on his face. Once he'd proved that he had the sharpest senses in the pride he'd really become more accepted. That and his fighting skills were coming along.

Dean went over to greet Cas, the two smiled.

Roger smiled. "I don't think life could be better."

Sam chuckled. "Just wait until you meet someone."

Roger waved his hand. "I'm good at the moment, don't kill my mood."

Gabe rolled his eyes, and smirked.

"Bobby invited us over." Roger commented. "That is, Sam, Dean, Cas, you and me." He glanced at Gabe.

"Sounds good." Sam reflected. "And Rog, I think you're right."

XXX

The wolf growled raising his brown head. The scent was familiar, and he glanced at the others. His pack had recognized it too.

XXX

The three coyotes leaned against the cliff.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." One commented.

"Shut up." The only female snapped.

The male glared at both them, his eyes yellow, no one knew why. He turned back to the approaching panthers.

"Your terms are acceptable." He told them.

XXX

Finished.

To be continued in Roaring at the Sky.

A.N.: Of course something has to go wrong. Can't let the boys have a break for too long. The sequel should be up soon. With more of our favorite characters.

Plot Bunny: Give them a crumb. Or two.

Me: Okay. Andy will be in the sequel, as will Balthazar.

Plot Bunny: Hee, hee. And others.

Me: Okay two more names. Meg and Alastair.


End file.
